The Exact Opposite Of What's Expected
by bloomdragonsaver
Summary: What if Yuuri was a girl? What if Shori was too? What if they were both deadly trained ninjas? What would happen in Shin Makoku when Yuuri arrived? How would Yuuri and Wolfram react to each other? Rated T to be safe.
1. Sorry! There are some typos

Okay, this thought crossed my mind and I just HAD to write about it. (And Shori is a girl too, except he is named Shiori since it's more feminine.)

ENJOY!

* * *

To everyone, it was a normal day. And in many ways it was. Yuuri Shibuya was walking home from school when he passed a nerd getting bullied by a group of thugs.

_Hmm,_ Yuuri thought, _That's Murata Ken. If I'm correct, he just moved here with a scholarship to go to one of the most elite schools here. GPA is 3.97 if I'm not mistaken, and his vision is 13 12. No wonder he has to where such thick lensed glasses. He should be in the same grade as me since his birthday is only a month after mine..._ Just then, Murata looked at her and silently pleaded for help. Yuuri sighed then remembered what her mom always said during training, "Always help an innocent person if they ask for help." Yuuri had no qualms with that rule, just so long as her mom wouldn't yell at her for being late for training again. At least she'd have a valid excuse this time.

"HEY!" Yuuri yelled over to the bullies, "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE OR COME OVER HERE AND LET ME KICK YOUR ASS!"

The bullies looked over at her and laughed. Sure, she didn't look like she could take on a group of thugs since she was rather small, (four foot seven to be exact) But she had a black belt in karate, was a master in Judo, and excelled in other defense and offence classes. But to everyone, this was unknown about Shibuya. To everyone else, she was a shy quiet girl that would keep to herself. Truth be told, she was a deadly trained ninja.

"Well well, looks like this girly needs to be taught a lesson." One of the punks said. Yuuri motioned for Murata to run, and he complied. "Hey!" The thug yelled when he saw his pray had escaped. Yuuri let out a small sigh of relief since she knew he wouldn't be in harms way now.

"Well now girly, we're gonna need compensation for the money you just let slip through our hands." A different thug said.

"One, don't calll me girly, two, the only thing I owe you is a good ass kicking, and three, it wasn't your money to begin with." Yuuri said confidantly. The thugs laughed which ticked her off to no extent.

"Come on _girly,_ What'cha gonna do about it?" The third the asked as they started circling her. Yuuri sighed, then dropped her bag and cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Yuuri was continuing her walk home when she heard someone running behind her. She turned her head and saw Murata Ken running to catch up with her.

"Hey!" Murata said once he caught up with her. _He's a real weakling if he has to stop and pant after that short a run._ Yuuri thought to herself.

"What?" She asked boredly.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me, but, I went to get the cops, and when they got there, the thugs were beaten within an inch of death! What happened?" Murata asked.

"They wanted to play, so I played with them. I was expecting a better game though..." Yuuri said boredly, then continued to walk.

Murata started walking with her and asked, "Wait, you did that?!"

"No one ever suspects the shy quiet girl." Yuuri stated. She was really in a hurry now. She took too long with taking care of the thugs and her mom was going to have her ass when she got home. "If you don't mind, I'm in a hurry." Yuuri said as she quickened her pace.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, maybe we could hang sometime?" Murata asked.

"Not likely." Yuuri stated. There was one thing that everyone used to describe Murata, A huge pervert.

* * *

"YUURI!!!" Yuuri's mom, Miko, yelled at him.

"I know, I know, I'm late." Yuuri said boredly.

"Well then? What's your excuse this time?" Miko asked as she crossed her arms.

"A kid was being bullied by some thugs and asked me for help, so I beat them up." Yuuri said as he took his shoes off.

Miko 'Hmphed', then said, "Fine, but you have to tell me the name of the kid you saved."

"Murata Ken." Yuuri said while walking to her room.

"You mean the pervert boy everyone's been talking about?" Miko asked.

"Yeah." Yuuri replied while opening her bedroom door.

"'Kay then. But I want you downstairs in five minutes. You're late enough as it is." Miko said.

Yuuri sighed as she closed her bedroom door and looked around. Her room was decorated with a bed in the corner, a small dresser at the base of her bed, a wardrobe across the room from the base of her bed, a few 'nature' posters and a door that lead to her very own bathroom. Yuuri dropped her schoolbag on her bed, then walked over and opened the wardrobe. She pushed some clothes aside and pressed a hidden switch that no ordinary person would've been able to see. A hidden door opened up in the back of her wardrobe and she stepped through it, closing the Wardrobe doors behind her. She was in a room decorated with her weapons of choice. Black Shurinken with four blades were on the wall, being held there with hooks, along with, a dragon blade Katana, two sais, and in a black belt on the wall, several spikes. She turned to a locker on the wall and put her finger on a thumbprint scanner. A light on it turned green and it opened to reveal a black ninja suit, just waiting to be donned. Yuuri pulled out the suit and stripped down to her undergarments. She put the ninja suit on, then tied her long black hair in a neat bun, then pulled the hood up so that only her eyes were showing. She then went to the wall of weapons and put the belt on around her waist. She then slipped the sais up her sleeves and put the dragon blade in a sheath and wore a spacial belt so that it hung at her side. She then reached back in the locker and pulled out a small bag that you wrapped around your thigh. She put it on her right thigh, then filled it with the black shurinken. She then turned to a pole that went down through a hole in the corner of the room and jumped onto it and slid down. She was now in the basement awaiting her instructions.

She immediatly unsheathed her sword and deflected three Shurinken that were thrown at her.

"Well done." A mysterious voice praised.

"If mom knew you did that, she would be pretty pissed Shiori." Yuuri scolded.

Shiori stepped out of the shadows and into the light, revealing her body that any girl would kill for. She retrieved her shuriken and said, "I know, I just wanted to humor you since today's a _Friday..._" Shiori teased.

Yuuri groaned. That means she didn't need all her weapons, they were just going to learn how to blend and the strange language her mom called, 'Shinmakuese'. Seriously! Where does her mom even find such a language?! Yuuri had mastered almost every used language in the world and even some extinct languages like Latin and Greek, but Shinmakuese was nothing like any known language!

Yuuri's raven eyes looked at Shiori and she asked, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because, surprisingly, we're not going according to our regular schedule today." Shiori said as she put all her Shurinken in their respective pouch.

"Then what are we doing today?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, mom said that since we seem to have mastered everything else, we're going to start Maryoku training." Shiori said.

"What's maryoku?" Yuuri asked confused.

"Maybe some kind of sword fighting technique." Shiori said with a shrug. "She also said that only dad can teach us it. I wonder why..."

"Wait! Dad's home?!" Yuuri asked surprised.

"Yep." Shiori said while jabbing her thumb in the direction of the pool. Yuuri grinned widely, but it was hidden by the mask. She ran through the corridor to the pool and saw her dad standing on the other side.

"Dad!" she yelled as she ran around the edge of the pool and into his embrace.

"Hey kiddo! How've ya been?" Shoma asked.

"Great dad! Even better now that you're home!" Yuuri said while pulling down her mask to reveal her smiling face.

"That's good kiddo. So, did Shiori tell you what I'm gonna be teaching you?" Shoma asked.

"He said it was Maryoku... Is that some kind of sword fighting technique?" Yuuri asked.

Shoma laughed lightly and said, "No, in Shinmakuese it means, magic."

"Magic? That's kind of fake dad..." Yuuri said with a disappointed frown.

Shoma laughed, louder this time, then said, "Shiori! Get over here so I can give you guys an example."

Shiori jumped over the length of the pool and landed beside Shoma.

"You should save your energy." Yuuri said.

"She's right Shiori." Shoma said.

"Whatever." Shiori said. Yuuri rolled her eyes. She was now a hundred percent certain that Shiori had entered the rebellious stage.

"Okay, now watch this." Shoma said as he turned towards the pool. He took a step forward onto the water, then took another step forward, and was officially standing on the water.

"Wow." Yuuri said in awe.

"That's not all kiddo." Shoma said with a smile. He rose his hands up and the water around him rose up, putting himself on a platform.

"I wanna try!" Yuuri said as she jumped onto the water.

"Wait! Yuuri!" Shoma said.

It was too late, Yuuri was already in the water, soaked.

"Aww, it didn't work." Yuuri whined.

"Yuuri! Get out of the water now!" Shoma said franticially.

"Fine fine." Yuuri started swimming towards the ledge when she realized something was pulling her to the right. She looked behind herself and saw a whirlpool forming. Her face went pale and she started swimming frantcially to get to the edge of the pool. The whirlpool kept sucking her in, and the next thing she knew, she was hoing under and the last thing she heard was her father's voice yelling, "Yuuri!"


	2. Challange

I slowly awoke to find myself laying in the middle of a grassy field. "It-te-te-te" I said as she sat up and had my head throb with pain. Once it subdued a little, I looked around and asked myself, "Where am I?" I then realized my hood and mask were down and that my hair had fallen out of the neat bun it was in and was now straight down my back. I also realized my clothes were sopping wet. I groaned and stood up and shook my arms to try and get some of the water out of the sleeves of my ninja shirt. _Crap! I can't let anyone know who I am!_ I immediatly tucked my hair in my shirt and put my mask up, just in time to hear the sound of horse hooves on soft earth coming towards me. Without looking, I could easily tell there was only one person. I turned to face the person who dared approach me.

I saw a person with blonde hair and blue eyes and a strong build riding a black horse coming straight towards me. When he was right in front of me, he made the horse stop and dismounted it. I got ready to fight if I had to.

"I see you're finally here, although you probably can't even understand me." The stranger said as he got ready to squeeze my head. I ducked out from his grasp and jumped back. I was surprised he was speaking Shinmakuese.

"I do understand what you're saying, but how did you know I was going to be here?" I asked. Even I myself did not know I was going to be there. The man looked surprised, but then laughed and said, "As expected of the new Heika."

"Heika? What are you-" I was cut off by someone yelling my name.

"Yuuri!" a man with brown hair said as he rode a brown horse towards me, flanked by to other people also riding brown horses. _Am I the only one that didn't expect this?_ I thought to myself.

"Shit." The blonde man said, then he mounted his horse. "Till next time Heika." The man said as he rode off.

"Yuuri!" The bruenette said as he stopped in front of her and dismounted. "Yuuri! Did Aldebert hurt you? Are you alright?" I mentally sighed as it seemed I was going to have a blending in lesson today one way or another.

"I'm fine." I said while lowering my mask and hood.

The man smiled and said, "That's good to know, but why are you dressed like that?"

I quickly made up a lie, "It's halloween, so I decided to dress up as a ninja, although, my costume's nothing compared to yours."

"I'd hate to sound rude, but what's halloween?" The man asked.

"You know, you dress up as something you aren't and get free candy for it." I said with a smile.

"I've never heard of the holiday, but it does sound enjoyable." The man said with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I'm sir Conrart Weller." Conrart said.

"I'm just gonna call you Conrad, 'kay?" I said cheerfully.

Conrad smiled and said, "I'm fine with that nickname. We should leave soon though. If we don't arrive back at the cottage soon, Gunter's going to worry."

"Who's Gunter?" I asked.

"He's the royal mentor." Conrad said as he mounted his horse. He held out his hand as a sign he would help me mount. I smiled and took his hand and he practicly lifted me onto the horse.

"Uh, thanks." I said.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Conrad said.

"Just call me Yuuri." I said.

"Alright then, Yuuri." Conrad said.

* * *

We arrived in front of a cottage that seemed very common to me.

"We're here your majesty." Conrad said.

"I'm not getting off until you promise to call me Yuuri, not your majesty." I said as I crossed my arms.

Conrad laughed, then said, "Alright then, I promise to call you Yuuri from now on."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Conrad." I then dismounted to the left of the horse and landed lightly on the ground. Just then, a man with near-white lavender hair and dressed in all white came out of the cottage.

"Your majesty!" the man said. I slumped my shoulders. _Another person is calling me that?_

"Eh-to, are you Gunter?" I asked unsurely.

The man stopped in front of me and said, "Why yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

"Please, it's just Yuuri." I said.

"Conrad, why is her majesty soaking wet?" Gunter asked. I was about ready to punch the guy for ignoring me.

Conrad dismounted his horse and said, "I'm not sure, I found her that way. Although, Adelbert got to her before me."

Gunter started freaking out and said, "Oh my! That traitor didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Well, nevertheless, we should take you inside and let your clothes dry." Gunter said. _Shit! They'll see my other weapons if I change._

"Gunter, I think that'd be very inappropriate seeing as how we're both guys and Yuuri's a girl." Conrad stated. I could've hugged him!

"Then how about you sit in front of the fire and let your clothes dry that way your majesty?" Gunter said.

"I'm going to say this one more time, call me Yuuri! And, sitting in front of the fire will be just fine, thank you." I said as I started getting angry. Before he could call me 'your majesty' one more time, I walked past him into the cottage.

* * *

"Why do we have to ride horses at this ungodly hour?" I asked.

"Because it will take quite a while to get there. We should arrive by noon, besides, it's not that early, is it?" Conrad replied.

_Maybe not to you, but to me it's WAY too early._ It was only six thirty, but I had stayed up most the night to eavesdrop on what they were talking about. Also, at home, I only had to get up at seven thirty to get to school on time. The only thing I was grateful for was that I got to ride my own horse. It was a pure black stallion named Ao, and Ao was a very calm horse. I sighed and just continued on the way.

After a while, a small girl with purple hair ran over to my horse and offered a cup of water. I took a sip of it, and since I didn't taste anything funny, I drank the rest of it.

"Thank you, that was very refreshing." I said to the girl as I handed the cup back to her

* * *

After a long ride, Ao walked over a hill and on the other side was and amazing sight. There was a huge town surrounded by a wall, and in the middle, there was a castle on a hill.

"Wow." I stated.

"This is the great demon kingdom. It is now your kingdom, Yuuri." Conrad said.

We rode our horses into the town and everyone started cheering when they saw me. I gave a small wave every here and there, but I was more focused on trying to hear what everyone was saying. All the sudden, Ao reared up, then took off like a bullet.

"Hey! Ao! Slow down!" I yelled while pulling back on the reigns. _Whatever had scared this horse must've scared him bad..._ Ao ran all the way to the front gates of the castle and threw me off his back. My training with horses kicked in and I immediatly twisted my body in mid-air so I landed on my feet.

"Crazy demonic horse..." I muttered to myself. I looked at Ao and saw a man with dark grey hair that was tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a green jacket had calmed him.

"Your majesty!" I heard Conrad yell from behind me. I turned and saw him on his horse galloping towards me.

"Your majesty?" I heard the gruff man say.

I turned and glared daggers at him. He didn't look surprised at all with the look I was giving him. So, I stuck my tongue out at him. This, he looked surprised at. I smiled as I laughed inside. Sometimes you had to do something different to get the desired reaction from someone. In this case, I just wanted to see how stupid he looked when he was surprised.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Conrad asked after he dismounted his horse and walked over to me.

"I'm fine." I said. "But who's he?" I said while jabbing a thumb in the direction of the grouch.

"That's Gwendal von Voltaire. He's my older brother." Conrad said with a smile.

I looked at Conrad, then Gwendal, then Conrad, then back to Gwendal. "I don't see the resemblance. I mean, you smile all the time and he looks like he doesn't even know how to smile." I stated.

Conrad laughed and Gwenal's left eye twitched.

"Enough! Is this really the new demon queen?" Gwendal asked in an angry voice.

"Yes, she is. Do you not see that she is a double black?" Gunter said.

"I do not believe that _thilthy human_ is the new queen!" I heard a new voice say. I turned and looked at the stairs leading up to the castle and saw a beautiful boy, with golden blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes dressed in blue, walking down the stairs. I quickly dismissed the thought that he was an angel, because with the way he carried himself, he seemed like he'd be the cocky arrogant type.

"Wolfram, she is the new queen." Conrad said. Wolfram glared at him, than at me. In response, I glared daggers at him. He didn't seem phased. _Does glaring daggers work on NO ONE in this place?!_ I thought to myself.

Then something registered in my brain. "What do you mean, 'thilthy human'?!"

"Exactly that," Wolfram said calmly, "You are a thilthy human that was just lucky and got black hair and eyes! There's no way-"

A vein popped in my forhead as I started to get really pissed at the blonde before me. I bent down and picked up a stone and whipped it at him, aiming low. It hit him where the sun doesn't shine. Gwendal, Conrad, and Gunter stared at me with shocked faces. Wolfram was curled up on the ground at the bottom of the stairs holding his hands over his groin.

"That," I said, "Is for calling me a thilthy human, _Sir Snob_." I then walked up beside him to ascend the stairs, but paused and warned him, "If I were you, I'd watch my tongue." I then continued up the stairs and into the castle.

* * *

After I had wandered around the castle a while, Conrad found me and lead me to my room. He told me I should bathe and rest. I agreed, but asked him if I could look around my room first. He said yes, but he had to go attend to some buisness, so I was left alone in my room.

_Perfect._ I thought to myself. I quickly looked around the room and concluded that the best place to hide my weapons while I bathed was on the canopy of the bed. I climbed up the pole and realized it was just cloth, so I went back down, hid all my weapons in a pillow, then put the pillow on top of the canopy. That way, if someone were to lie on the bed and look up, nothing would look out of the ordinary. If I had just put the weapons up there, someone would've seen the silhoutte of the sword and sais.

I then went out into the hallway and decided to explore the castle while looking for the baths. I didn't have to go far, it was just around the corner. I slipped into the bathroom and looked around. It was empty, except for a bottle of shampoo and a pile of clean clothes. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I then undressed and walked into the bath tub and soaked in the hot water.

"Ahhh... Nothing's better than a hot bath after a hectic day..." I said to myself. I used the shampoo and rinsed it out, then got out of the bathtub and dried off with a towel. I went through th pile of clothes and found that there were three outfits there for me to choose. I looked through them, then realized something. "I have to wear a g-strap!?!?"

I sighed, but put it on since it was better than nothing. I also wore a plain black bra and looked at the three pairs of shirts and pants I could choose from. I immediatly chose the black dress-like pants since the other two choices were skirts. Yuuri Shibuya DOES NOT wear skirts. I then looked at the shirts and chose the black one that had the sleeves that belled out once it was past the elbow. The shirt also had red ribbons on the back for decoration to make it look like the ribbons were holding the shirt together.

I then exited the bathroom, carrying my ninja outfit, and went back into my room. I put it on top of the canopy too, but, I retrieved my sword and sais. I put the sword next to my bed, seeing as how I could use, 'Just for defense,' as an excuse. I then hid the sais in my sleeves. Right after I did that, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Conrad walked in and said, "It's time for dinner your majesty."

"Conrad..." I warned him.

"I'm sorry, I meant, Yuuri." He corrected with a smile.

I smiled too and said, "Come on, let's go." I grabbed his arm and tugged him out the door of my room.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. I was about to say something when a long curly haired blonde with a figure to die for came in the room.

"Hi boys! It's good to see all of you here!" She said over enthusiasthically. My eye twitched and I had an awkward smile on my face. "Oh Gwendal! You got another wrinkle! At this rate, you're gonna look older than me!" She said while holding Gwendal's chin so that he was facing her. She then went over to Conrad and hugged him from behind and said, "Oh Conrart! You're looking more and more like your father every day!" She then went over to Wolfram and hugged him in a way that his face got buried in her breast and said, "Wolfy chan! You're looking more like me every day! I bet the men can't keep their hands off you!"

Wolfram pushed the woman away and said, "Mother! Please!"

"Ummm, I don't want to be rude, but who is she?" I asked Conrad.

Conrad smiled and said, "That is our mother, Lady Cecille von Spitzweg. She was also the previous maoh."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said while smiling at her politely. She looked at me, then, she started running towards me and I could tell she was going to give me the same hug she gave Wolfram. I quickly slid out of my chair and sttood on the opposite side of it.

"How'd you know I was going to hug you?" Cecille pouted.

"Lucky guess?" I said. Lady Cecille pouted, then took a seat between Gwendal and Conrad, and I sat back down in my seat.

"Anyway, we should be discussing the coronation ceremony." Gwendal said in a seriouss tone.

Wolfram stood up and slammed his hands on the table and shouted, "I refuse to acknowledge this thilthy human as our new queen! Her mom was probly just a piece of street trash that was paid two cents to have her!"

I snapped. I stood up and slapped him, hard. Everyone at the table looked shocked, as did Wolfram.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, talk about my mom that way." I said angrily.

"Your majesty! Please take it back!" Gunter pleaded.

"No! I will not take it back!" I yelled.

"Than, you're not going to take it back?" Cecille asked slyly.

"No, I'm not." I stated coldly.

"Perfect!" Cecille said, catching me off guard.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"You were not in the wrong for slapping him your majesty, but it is a mazoku custom to slap someone with the palm of your right hand on their left cheek as a sign of a marriage proposal." Conrad said.

"Eh?!?!" I yelled.

Wolfram slammed his hand on the table and pushed the silver ware to the floor. "Hey! You don't have to make a mess 'cause you're mad..." I said as I picked up the knife.

"Your majesty, don't!" Gunter said.

"Eh?" I said standing up with the knife in hand.

Wolfram smirked and said, "You picked it up!"

Conrad groaned and said, "Your majesty, you just accepted a duel..."

At the word 'duel', my eyes lit up and I looked at Wolfram. "What kind of _duel_." Everyone at the table looked surprised. That was not the reaction they had expected.

"I'll let you choose the type and time." Wolfram said with an evil grin.

"Alright then, a sword fight, at noon, tomorrow." I said.

"Prepare yourself for death." Wolfram said as he started walking out of the room.

I threw the knife so it would miss his head and it embedded itself into the wall. "If anyone's going to die, it's you." I said smugly.


	3. Duel!

I had locked everyone out of my room so I could practice my sword swings for tomorrow. I was practicing my swings, but they seemed routine now. I sighed and looked at the pillows on my bed. I had hid my sais under them. _Maybe I could declare it an, 'Anything-goes' match..._ I smirked, that's exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

Conrad was patrolling the castle, but his thoughts were elesewhere. _Why is Yuuri like this? I left her soul in the gentle and capable hands of earth mazoku and his human wife... And what's a ninja?_ Conrad sighed. What kind of life had Yuuri lead?

* * *

The next day, Iwore the same, if not similar, clothes to what I had wore yesterday, except the ribbon on the shirt was silver. I found another silver ribbon and used it to tie my hair in a ponytail since there were no hairties here. I crawled to the top of the canopy and retrieved my belt and leg pouch. I donned them, then retrieved my sais from under my pillows and slipped them up my sleeves. I looked out my window and saw some people who served in the castle gathering around a rectangular platform. I opened my window silently, then dropped out of the two story window and landed silently on my feet. If I had walked through the halls, I would've probably got lost and ended up being late. I started walking over and heard the calming 'chink' my dragon blade katana made when it swayed back and forth in it's sheath. When I neared the battle ground, the servants parted and bowed their heads and I said, "You don't have to do that..." I walked to the middle of the field and looked around. I saw Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad standing at the edge of the field on one side watching me.

"Where's Sir Snob?" I asked Conrad.

"It's Wolfram!" I heard him say from behind me. I turned and looked at him. He was wearing the same thing as he was yesterday, except he now had a sword with him. Like always, he was glaring at me.

"Here are the rules," I said to him, "There are none. Anything goes."

He smirked and said, "Even Maryoku?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure what that is yet, but sure, even Maryoku." I said. Maybe I could use this opportunity to get a closer look at Maryoku. Wolfram smiled and drew his sword, as did I in response.

"Before this match begins, I want all the servants a safe distance away, now!" Gwendal yelled to the onlookers. They immediatly scattered into the castle and started peering out the windows.

"Geez, it's just like when I get in a fight at school..." I mumbled to myself. Wolfram used this oppurtunity to strike, but I quickly deflected. "Too slow." I said with an evil grin. I immediatly slipped behind him and hit the hilt of my sword against the back of his head and he fell to the ground, but immediatly got back up. "Wow, I was expecting more of a defense..." I said in a disappointed voice.

"Shut it human!" Wolfram yelled at me. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Again with the human thing..._ Wolfram lunged at me again, but I dodged to the left and was about to hit him with the blade of my sword when he quickly blocked it.

"Wow! You actually blocked it this time!" I said in mock amazement.

"Urusai!" He yelled as he lunged at me again. I used my sword to block his, and they immediatly made contact. We were now face to face with only our swords seperating us. I got a glimpse into his emerald eyes and quickly read his emotions. _Anger, definately anger, with just a little... sorrow? Wait! Why's he sad?!_ Before I could think about it longer, he took his sword away from mine and was about to strike me, but I quickly dodged. I was a little too slow so I now had a cut on my right shin.

"Your majesty!" I heard Conrad yell to me concerndly.

"Back off!" I yelled at him, "This is between me and Sir Snob!"

Conrad looked hurt, but reluctantly nodded his head.

"It's Wolfram for the last time you pathetic human!" Wolfram yelled as he brought his sword down on me since I was crouching from the last dodge. I quickly lifted my sword above my head horizantally and blocked his attack. I put my free hand on the blade to help hold it up, but it started cutting into my hand. _Well that backfired a little... _Wolfram smiled evily and started putting more weight down on his sword, thus, putting more weight on my sword and making it dig deeper into my hand. Blood started flowing down my arm and dripping off at the elbow. I was _really _ pissed now.

I rolled onto my back so Wolfram fell on top of me, then kicked with all my might and he flew to the other side of the dueling ground. I stood up shakily and looked over at him.

"I'll admit that was impressive, so when you die, I'll let you have a proper funeral." Wolfram said.

I didn't want to fight him anymore, I thought it was going to be a fun duel, but he just actually had to get serious with the death thing. I reached down to my belt and pulled out three spikes. Wolfram looked at me confused. I quickly threw the spikes at him and they hit the three pressure points on his right arm. He dropped his sword as his arm went numb from the spikes hitting the right spots, then said, "What the hell!?"

Gunter and Conrad looked surprised, but Gwendal's face remained unchanged. A vein popped in my forehead as I turned to Gwendal and said, "Would you please get rid of that annoying frown for once! Smile! Scowl! Glare! Something other than that annoying frown! Geez! What are you?! The Grinch?!"

The three brothers and Gunter looked surprised at my sudden change in victims.

"See? Was it so hard to look surprised for a change?" I said with a smile.

I then turned back to the fight and lifted my sword up. "Now," I said. Wolfram didn't look too pleased about the current position he was in.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?!" He yelled at me.

"Relax," I said while glaring at him, "It will wear off soon enough. Well, if you consider two days soon..."

I started walking over to him and he started backing up. Once I was close enough to him, I lifted my sword and put the point at his throat. "Wolfram von Bielefelt," I said coldly, "Third son of the twenty sixth Maou, do you accept defeat? If not, I will kill you to prove whom the victor is." Wolfram glared at me with a mix of anger, humiliation, and disbelief in his eyes. He lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes, but he was still wearing his frown.

I smiled and slung my sword over my shoulder and said, "Good duel though, you were better than any of the opponents on earth." I turned and started walking away when I heard Wolfram saying something.

"All the beings that make up the element of fire, obey this brave Mazoku who summons you!" Wolfram yelled out.

"Yuuri! Watch out!" Conrad yelled to me. I barelt dodged a fireball Wolfram threw at me. _This is different then the Maryoku dad showed me..._ I thought to myself as I dodged more fireballs.

"You're good at dodging, but let's see you dodge this!" Wolfram said as he conjured up a giant fire lion.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as a bead of sweat ran down my forehead. There was no way I could dodge something that huge! Wolfram made the lion run straight at me. For once, in my fifteen years in a life of training, I panicked and froze. _Dive..._ My instincts said to me, so I did just that and felt the heat from the lion as it passed over me. I was about to let out a sigh of relief when I heard someone scream. I turned and saw the lion heading straight for a maid and my eyes widened in horror as it made impact and she fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" I heard some guards asked the maid as they ran over to her. I didn't bother to listen to the rest, there's no way a human would've been able to survive that.

"Is this your idea of a duel?" I asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Tch, it was meant to hit you-!" Wolfram started.

"SILENCE!" I yelled as lightning lit up the once clear sky and thunder resonated within the courtyard. Storm clouds rolled in and it started to rain heavily. My hair grew longer, so long, it almost touched the ground. "Is this your idea of winning? Pretending to surrender, then throwing a childish fit and injuring an innocent bystander?!" I yelled at him.

"Heika..." I could hear Conrad say.

"It was not my intent to shed blood, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" I yelled as I put my hands out. A water dragon came out of each of my hands and wrapped around Wolfram, lifting him into the air. "Wolfram von Bielefelt, repent your ways, or I will crush you!" I said. As if to emphasize my point, the water dragons constricted Wolfram tighter.

All of the sudden, one of the guards yelled, "She's okay!" I looked over my shoulder and saw the girl rising shakily to her feet.

I turned back to Wolfram and said, "The gods are merciful towards you today, but know this, if you ever endanger another innocent life, I will not hesitate to kill you! Let justice be done!" The water dragons formed the japanese character for justice, the fell away as I weakened with exhaustion. I whispered out, so quitely that no one would hear, "I'm glad I didn't have to kill you." Then I fell onto the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

Do you guys hate me? I mean, I have ZERO comments. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong. To out of character? To, 'seen it before'? (Quite frankly, I thought it was very original...) Please tell me...


	4. Fire

I slowly awoke to find Gunter staring at me worriedly.

"Uh, hi?" I said cautiously.

"Oh Heika!" Gunter wailed as he pulled me into a hug. I tried resisting, but my hand hurt everytime I tried to push him away.

"It-te-te-te!" I said as I quickly stopped trying to push him away and cradled my hand.

"Are you alright?" Gunter asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, my hand just hurts..." I said while I lifted it up a little to look at it and saw it was wrapped in bandages.

"I wouldn't doubt it hurts seeing as how it was nearly cut off." I heard a familiar arrogant voice say.

I leaned back to see past Gunter and saw Wolfram leaning against the window. I stuck my tongue out at him, then sat up so he couldn't see me since Gunter blocked his line of sight.

"Who won the duel?" I asked Gunter.

"Why you did your majesty, don't you remember?" Gunter said.

"The last thing I remember seeing was that maid getting hit by little lord brat's fire lion." I said as I thought back to the duel.

Then I realized something, I couldn't hear any soldiers training, which lead me to think one thing... "Where's Conrad?" I asked.

Gunter looked surprised, but said, "He had to take care of a village that was attacked on the borders. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I quickly lied. I then tossed my legs over the side of the bed and was about to get up when Gunter pushed me back down and said, "You must rest."

"But I'm not _tired_." I whined. I pushed him away and stood up, but nearly fell when I felt intense pain on my right shin. "It-te-te-te!"

"You mustn't walk your majesty! Your leg's still healing."Gunter said.

I looked at him, then at Wolfram and said to him, "This is all your fault you know."

"How's it my fault?!" He yelled angrily.

"You're the one that has a grudge against humans." I said with a shrug. It was then, I realized I was still wearing the same clothes from the duel.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days your majesty." Gunter said.

"Okay, one, stop calling me your majesty! It's just Yuuri! And two, if I was out for three days, why'd I have to sleep in the same outfit?" I said.

"Well, Your-, er, Yuuri, Whenever we tried getting a maid to change you into different clothes, you would start thrashing round and mumbling something in a different language..." Gunter replied while getting a nosebleed. _Great, he's a pervert._ I thought to myself.

I wasn't surprised that I thrashed around in my sleep, it was probably my instincts kicking in and keeping them from finding my hidden sais. I stretched and said, "Where's my belt and katana?"

"Well, your belt's in your room along with you sword, but, what's a katana?" Gunter asked.

"It's a type of sword, aka the _sword_ you put in my room." I said with an annoyed face. Then I realized something, "If I'm not in my room, whos room am I in?" I asked.

"My room." Wolfram said with a 'hmph.'

"Why am I in his room?!" I nearly yelled.

"It was the closest open bedroom and we were afraid to move you while you were unconciouss..." Gunter said in a panicked voice.

My left eye twitched. "Whatever." I said as I walked over to the door, albeit, with a limp, and left the room. "Wait your majesty!" I heard Gunter yell as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I jumped up high and stabbed my sais into the wall to hold me there. I looked down and saw Gunter poking his head out of the room and looking both ways.

"Where did she go!?!" He asked nobody in particular. Wolfram ran out of the room and looked both ways also.

"You idiot! You go that way and I'll go this way!" Wolfram yelled at Gunter with a trace of... was it worry I heard in his voice?

Interesting.

When they were both out of sight, I pulled my sais out of the wall and quickly re-hid them. When I landed, I had forgot about my leg, so I landed... most ungracefully. After I stayed still a while to allow the pain to go away, I started towards the kitchen. I was hungry after sleeping for three days. I hobbled into it and found that no one was there.

"Must be their day off." I mumbled to myself. I closed the door and started looking around. I found out what ingredients they had, then gathered the flour, butter, sugar, vanilla extract, milk, and a few eggs. After finding some bowls and utensils, then meausuring out the ingredients, I put spoon sized drops of dough on the pan and put them in the oven after I figured out how to light it. While it was cooking, I cleaned up the mess I had made and washed the dishes I had used. When the cookies were done, I pulled the tray out and stacked them on a plate to let them cool. I then washed the tray and put all the dishes away. I put the plate on a table in the kitchen and sat downn and started eating one. I was then that Wolfram poked his head in the kitchen.

"There you are!" He sounded angry yet relieved at the same time.

I just looked at him and asked, "Want a cookie?"

He looked surprised at the sudden question, but said, "Uh, yeah..."

He just stood there, so I gestured for him to come over. He complied. _What is he? A puppy?_

He stood there, so I sighed and said, "You don't need my permission to do everything. Just have one." I pushed the plate towards him and he looked mildly surprised.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he picked one up. He took a bite from it and his eyes widened in surprise.

"This is good, which servant made this?" He asked as he took another bite from it. I finished my cookie and grabbed another and said, "A servant didn't make them, I did."

His eyes widened in surprise and he said, "You can cook?"

"You can question the obvious?" I mocked him.

"Well it's just a surprise that a mere-" He started.

I pinched his cheek and pulled it and said, "I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"

"Let go!" He yelled.

"Tell me what you were going to say first." I said as my eye twitched.

"That a person as, uh, skilled as you could make them!" Wolfram said. I let go of his cheek and said, "Good boy." _He really is like a puppy. _

He rubbed his cheek and said, "That was unnescessary..."

"No, it was." I said. I quickly stood up and started heading towards the door to leave the room.

"Wait!" Wolfram yelled.

"What?" I asked boredly.

"Don't you want to know where Conrad is?" Wolfram said. My eye twitched and I turned towards him.

"Go on." I said angrily.

* * *

"How in the world did I let you convince me to do this?" I said as I held on to Wolfram tighter as the horse sped up.

"Well, seeing as how you can't hold a rein properly because of the cut on your hand, you have no choice but to ride with me." Wolfram said with a hint of smugness in his tone. I would've slapped him again if I could've!

I looked behind us and saw four men, dressed in a similar manner as Wolfram, riding horses behind us.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're my personal guard and are highly trained in Maryoku." Wolfram said proudly.

I sighed and asked, "Are you sure it was okay to leave the castle without telling Gunter?"

"Do you really think he'd let you go near a skirmish you wimp?" Wolfram said.

"Don't call me a wimp!" I yelled at him.

We rode for a while in silence and night started turning into day. All the sudden I felt as if something was watching us. I looked around, then saw a skeleton with wings in the sky. _You've got to be kidding me._ I sighed and kept myself from looking at it longer, but I kept the knowledge that it was there.

"There's the village!" I heard Wolfram say all the sudden. I leaned to the left some and saw the village on fire.

"Eh?! Why's it on fire?!" I said in disbelief.

"Even though Conrad's been here for a while, it's still this bad?..." Wolfram said to himself.

"Naive as ever I see. Do you reeally think your brother can do anything?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head to the right and saw the blonde guy that I first saw when I came to this world.

"You're Adelbert!" I said.

"My, you're smarter than you look girl." Adelbert said.

"Urusai!" I yelled at him. It was then I noticed Wolfram was covered in sweat.

"Eh? Why are you all sweaty? Don't tell me you have to go to the bathroom!" I said.

"It's a shame Wolfram. I'm sure you brought the strongest magic users, but they are all trapped in the magic barrier. You chould always have at least one soldier who can dispel magic." Adelbert said smugly.

"Did you guys do something to them?!" I yelled at him furiously.

"Pretty much. But why are you riding with him? How did you get him to let you ride behind, when he only responds to his mother and brother?" Adelbert asked.

"Err.. well that's... Wait! How did you know about him and his brothers? And you knew Conrad too. Are you a Mazoku too?!" I replied/asked.

"I used to be." Adelbert said with a smug smile.

"Then why don't you get along with him or Conrad?! Why are you bothering us?!" I yelled at him.

"Because I hate them." Adelbert stated.

"Wait, what?!" I said.

"I hate the Mazoku with a passion. That's why I came to rescue you. Suddenly being sent to a different world and pressured to become the new queen, the demon queen is the enemy of humans. Don't you thhink it's cruel to expose you to that kind of situation? These guys needed a sacrifice, they will set you on the throne, just so they can have a figurehead to help run the country. You are just human, are you not? That's why the magic seal doesn't work on you." Adelbert said as he made his horse start to walk towards us. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? and what the hell is with these people and humans?_

"Don't listen to him!" Wolfram suddenly yelled, causing me to jump.

"You could talk?!" I said surprised.

"Don't listen to anything he says, that man betrayed us. If you join up with him..."Wolfram stopped talking and looked like he was in pain.

"Does it hurt to talk? If it does, than don't talk." I said soothingly to him.

"That's right youngest son." Adelbert said as he drew his sword and out the tip of it at Wolfram's throat. "Being the youngest son, you could have led an easier life had you not become so skilled in magic. Besides, aren't these bandits doing you a favor? They're killing the humans you despise so much, so why stop them?"

"But the bandits are humans too! Why are they attacking each other?!" I yelled out.

"This is probly all your doing!" Wolfram yelled at Adelbert.

"They were starving, so I gave them some advice on how to get food. Otherwise, they would've starved to death. Besides, those people couldn't be called humans anymore, not since they allied themselves with the demons." Adelbert said.

"Why are they attacking each other, I don't understand!" I yelled.

"You don't have to. Anyway, I came here to save you. Now, come here." Adelbert said as he held out his hand for me.

"Go..." Wolfram said, "He doesn't look like he wants to hurt you. Just do what he says and go."

"But what about you guys?" I asked worriedly.

"Forget us, just go!" Wolfram said. "I'll definately come back for you."

I looked at him and he just silently pleaded me to do what Adelbert said. _Since when did I become the one that needed saved?_ I reluctantly dismounted the horse and landed carefully on the ground because of my leg. "Wise choice." Adelbert said smugly.

"I'm the only one you want." I said. I then grabbed Wolfram's leg and made him kick his horse and it sped off, followed by the other horses that Wolfram's men were on.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as his horse sped away.

"You brat." Adelbert said bitterly.

"Call me what you want, at least Wolfram's safe. Besides, you look more like the bad guy then they do, so I'm gonna stick with them till this is all over." I said.

"Is that so?" Adelbert said. I just nodded my head. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you." Adelbert said as he put his sword to the back of my neck. I quickly jumped away and reached for my sword, only to realize it wasn't there. Then I remembered how Wolfram had convinced me to go with him without him telling Gunter where we were going.

_--------------Flashback--------------_

"If you want me to take you to the village, you have to show me you have faith in me as your fiancee and leave your weapons behind." Wolfram said confidantly.

This, of course, lead to a huge argument, but in the end, I ended up agreeing with him when he threatened to tell Gunter what I was scheming.

------------End------------------------

The only weapon I had on me now was my two hidden sais.

_Great, just great._ I thought to myself. Adelbert dismounted his horse and started walking towards me when I started backing up and got ready to use my sais if I had to.

"If you stay still, I promise to make it quick and painless." Adelbert said as he raised his sword. He was bringing it down when I was about to block with my sais, but the strange skeleton bird-thing flew down and took the blow for me.

"Eh!?" I yelled. I quickly knelt down and picked up the skeleton in my arms. "Hey! Are you alright?" I asked it worriedly.

"Tch, I've never seen one of the skell-i-bone tribe act like this before. Oh well, it's just one less ugly bird in the sky." Adelbert said with a shrug. I immediatly analyzed the situation and knew there was a chance the skell-i-thingy could still be alive. I quickly stood up with it in my arms and ran past Adelbert.

"Hey!" I heard him yell. The other two people that were with Adelbert quickly blocked my path, so I tucked and rolled between the legs of the horses, than stood and continued running, but, not without feeling one of the men's sword just barely cut the skin on my back through my shirt. I heard them starting to run after me, so I ran into the closest part of the forest and climbed as fast as I could up the closest tree.

"Get down here so I can kill you!" Adelbert yelled from the base of the tree. I let out a sigh of relief since I knew I had just barely escaped.

"Like hell I will!" I yelled down to him. I climbed up the tree farther, and rested on a high sturdy branch. I sat down on the branch carefully and put the skell-i-bone on my lap and looked at its sad face, er, skull? I don't know! It chattered a little and my hopes rose when I thought it could be alive.

"Hey, you okay? Can you understand me?" I said to it.

It chattered again.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said with a sigh of relief. I looked at its slightly broken form and the pieces I had managed to gather before fleeing. Its spine was twisted enough that its legs were backwards. Some of his ribs were also broken, and the pieces I had gathere looked like it would be enough to fix it. I reached down to my right shin and pulled the bandages off my injury. I then used them to reattach the skeleton's broken ribs. When they were reattached, I carefully twisted his legs around and wrapped the rest of the bandage around the part of the spine that had twisted to keep it from twisting again.

"Better?" I asked it. It somehow seemed happier and chattered seemingly happier. I smiled and said, "That's good."

In response, it flapped it's wings and lifted into the air.

"Wait!" I said grabbing it's arm, "You should rest!"

It just chattered and landed on the same branch as me.

"Arigatou." I smiled and leaned back carefully against the trunk. I cringed a bit as the cut touched the rough tree trunk.

It was then I heard a familiar voice yelling my name.

"Yuuri!" I heard Wolfram faintly calling my name. I turned to the skeleton thing to tell it to rest, but it was gone. I slumped my shoulders and mumbled to myself, "You should've rested..."

I think started to slowly crawl down the trunk. I stopped on a branch that was six feet off the ground and looked down. Right below me was Wolfram.

"Yuuri!" He yelled again, apparently not noticing me. I cringed a bit at how loud he was yelling. I put the branch under my knees and swung down so I was facing Wolfram upside down. He yelped and jumped back.

I laughed and said, "Scared are we?"

"Yuuri! Why didn't you just stay where you were?!" Wolfram now looked furious.

"Because that psycho tried to kill me!" I yelled at him.

He immediatly looked worried and said, "Did he hurt you?"

I looked at him with an annoyed look and said, "Why did you come back?"

He looked at me shocked, than said, "Because you're my fiancee! I can't let you die!"

I then dropped down from the branch and landed in front of Wolfram and said, "But what if Alderbert used another seal? You would've been defenseless and he would've killed you! You need to start thinking before you act!" I yelled at him.

Wolfram looked angrier now and said, "That's why I returned with Conrad! I'm not as reckless as you!"

"Your majesty!" I heard Conrad yell. I turned and saw Conrad looking happy to see me safe and sound. I turned to him and said, "Conrad! It's Yuuri, not your majesty!"

"Gomen." Conrad said with a smile.

All the sudden, Wolfram grabbed my shoulder and turned me away from himself. "What happened to your back?!" Wolfram yelled.

"One of Aldeberts goons cut me, it's nothing!" I yelled back as I hit his arm away and turned to face him.

"What do you mean it's nothing?! It's bleeding!" Wolfram yelled at me.

I pinched his right cheek and started pulling on it.

"It's nothing and you'll leave it alone, understood?" I asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I don't care how hard you pinch my cheek! I won't say it's nothing!" Wolfram said as he tried to get my hand off his cheek. Conrad laughed and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, it's just this is the first time I've ever seen someone treat Wolfram like this." Conrad said with a smile.

I stared at him, but then let go of Wolfram's cheek when I remembered why we had gone there in the first place. "Crap! I totally forgot the town's on fire!" I yelled as I ran past Conrad in the direction of the town. "Yuuri! Wait!" Conrad yelled. I ran into a camp where the wounded were being treated. I ran over to a woman with green hair and tapped her shoulder. She turned and said, "Yes?" But then stared at me shocked. I ignored the look and said, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She took a moment to compose herself and asked, "Umm, do you have any healing abilities?"

"Sorry, no..." I said a little embarassed.

"Well, I guess you could try to put out the fire or get the wounded out of the village..." She said.

"Arigatou." I said quickly as I ran over to the village. I jumped through a gap between the fire and landed in the town. I looked around and immediatly saw some villagers trying to get a person out from under a fallen wall. It took me a second to realize the person was a mom and that she was clutching a child to her chest. Ander welled up within me as I saw some bandits getting ready to fire at the people helping the woman. I quickly pulled out my sais and deflected the arrows, startling the people who were helping the woman. I bent down and picked up the arrows, then broke the tips off them and whipped them at the bandits. The arrowheads went throught their arms, causing them to drop their bows. I went over to the villagers who were staring at me stunned and put my hand under the edge of the wall and lifted the wall up. "Pull her out!" I yelled at the villagers. They quickly complied and pulled her out, along with the child. I dropped the wall and pointed in the direction of the camp and said, "Go that way. You'll end up in a med camp. Now go!" The villagers quickly ran off to the camp. I turned around and got struck by an arrow in my left shoulder.

"Die you damn demon!" The bandit who fired the arrow said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him, "I'm just as human as you are!"

"No you're not! You're a demon! It's obvious because of your hair and eyes! Anyone who is a demon or allied with them deserves to die!" The bandit yelled.

My hair grew so long it almost touched the ground.

"Is this why you're attacking your own kind? Because they extend a hand of friendship towards someone you don't understand or even bother to understand?" I said with pure rage in my voice.

My anger and power grew as I started noticing the dead bodies around me. I rose up into the air.

"You take innocent lives away and expect no punishment because you think you have a just reason?!" I yelled out. "It was not my intent to shed blood, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" Thunder sounded through the air and lightning lit up the now darkening sky. "LET JUSTICE BE DONE!" It strated pouring rain, and water dragons came down from the sky and wrapped themselves around the flames, effectively putting them out. The dragons made a huge ditch in the center of the town, probably fifty feet in diameter and fifteen feet deep, then the dragons gathered the bandits and dropped them into the ditch. "Learn from your mistakes and pray for Shinou's forgiveness." I said right before I passed out.

* * *

Wolfram ran into the camp as he was chasing after Yuuri, but saw her no where. He then spotted Gisela and ran over to her.

"Gisela! Have you seen her majesty?!" Wolfram asked in a panicked tone.

"You mean the double black?! She just went to help the wounded in the town!" Gisela exclaimed.

"Shit!" Wolfram yelled to himself as he started heading towards the town. He ran past a group of villagers that were heading towards the camp and heard them say, "Thank Shinou that double black was there to save us!"

Wolfram paused for a moment, but then ran twice as fast towards the town. When he got there, he heard thunder and saw lightning.

"Oh no," He said to himself. He jumped over some flames and saw Yuuri, the same way she was when she used powerful maryoku on him and nearly killed him. She was floating in the air and summoning Maryoku.

It started raining and Yuuri yelled out, "LET JUSTICE BE DONE!" Water dragons, still attached to the clouds, came down from the sky and started putting out the fires and some of them started digging giant ditch. The water dragons the grabbed the bandits and dropped them into the ditch. "Learn from your mistakes and pray for Shinou's forgiveness." Yuuri said.

She then passed out and Wolfram ran beneath her and caught her. He looked at her sleeping form, then said, "Wimp..."

"Wolfram! Yuuri!" Wolfram heard Conrad yell. He turned to see both of his older brothers running towards him.

"Wolfram! What happened to Yuuri?!" Conrad asked worriedly.

"Does it matter now?! We need to get her to a healer immediatly!" Wolfram said as he noticed the arrow in her shoulder. Conrad nodded and Gwendal took Yuuri from Wolfram. Wolfram was about to protest, but Gwendal said sternly,"I have a horse, so I'll be able to get her to the camp faster, alright?"

Wolfram reluctantly nodded his head and watched his eldest brother take Yuuri to the med camp.


	5. Coronation

I slowly awoke to find it was the middle of the night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then sensed someone's presence. I turned my head to the left and saw Wolfram sleeping on my bed... IN A PINK FRILLY NIGHTGOWN!?!?! I blushed as I stared in shock at him. Since when do men wear pink frilly nightgowns?!?! I kicked him off my bed and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping in the same bed as me?!?!?!"

He fell off the bed, then sat up and said, "Oh, you're awake..."

I started screaming bloody murder at him in almost every language I knew while beating the snot out of him. I also used some of my spikes that I found on the bedside table, but I was so angry, they were barely hitting him.

"Heika! You're awake!" I heard Gunter yell from my doorway. I turned my head to see him standing there with a shocked Gwendal and Conrad standing behind him.

"Of course I'm awake! Just tell me what the hell he thinks he's doing sleeping in the same bed as me?!?!" I yelled.

"Heika, it's normal for fiancees to share a bed..." Gwendal said.

"On earth it isn't! At least not until they're married!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Heika, we didn't know that earth's customs were different..." Gunter apologized. "But, did you really have to beat him up?"

I looked at Wolfram and realized he was unconciouss. I 'hmph'-ed, and said, "Well he shouldn't sneak into someone's room while they're sleeping."

Conrad sent for a doctor and Wolfram woke up right before she arrived.

"Why the hell did you beat me up?!" Wolfram yelled at me.

I didn't have a valid reason since I didn't know our customs were different, so I yelled at him, "Why the hell are you wearing a pink frilly nightgown?!"

Wolfram blushed and I turned my head away and 'hmph'-ed.

"Good evening your majesty." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head towards the doorway and saw the green-haired doctor lady that told me how to help at the village.

"I remember you! But I never learned your name..." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry, my name's Gisela." She said with a smile.

I smiled and said, "My name's Yuuri."

Gisela looked over at Wolfram and saw his bruised and bloody form and said, "Oh my, what happened?"

"A misunderstanding..." I mumbled. I then said, "If you leave the medical supplies, I'll treat him. I'm sorry I had to wake you at this hour."

Gisela smiled and handed me the med-bag and said, "Thank you, you are very kind your majesty."

"Please just call me Yuuri." I said as I smiled back and took the med-bag. Gisela and the others left the room and I turned to face Wolfram. He looked panicked.

"What's up with you?" I said as I walked over to him.

"You're the one that did this to me! What makes you think I trust you with treating me?!" He exclaimed.

I glared at him and he immediatly shut up. I pushed him onto the bed, then opened the med kit and took out some goz, antiseptic, and bandages. "Look, this is my way of apologizing for beating you up. I didn't know it was normal for fiancees to share the same bed in this world." I then grabbed his arm and examined it. It had several scratches from my spikes, several bruises, and one spike going through it.

"Jeez, you're a soldier yet you got beat up by me." I said as I slowly pulled the spike out. If I pulled it out to fast, it might've ripped something.

Wolfram cringed and said, "Well you're the one that suddenly went berserk..."

I pinched his cheek and said, "What did you say?"

"N-nothing!" He said.

I let go of his cheek, then continued treating his arm.

"Hey Wolfram." I said.

He looked at me and went, "Hmm?"

"What happened at the town? I remember I helped a mother and her child escape from being crushed, but then I can't remember anything after that..." I said sadly. I hated not being able to remember things.

Wolfram looked at me surprised, then said, "You helped the villagers and captured all the bandits. The town's safe now..."

I let out a sigh of relief and said, "That's good."

Wolfram suddenly said, "No it's not! You almost died! Do you know how close that arrow was to hitting your heart?!"

I looked at him confused and said, "Arrow?" I faintly remembered an arrow, but I couldn't quite call upon the memory.

Wolfram looked at me shocked, then said, "You're a real wimp."

"Says the one who has his injuries being treated by said, 'wimp'." I said with a smirk. I finished bandaging his arm, then continued onto the other which wasn't quite as bad.

"Oh shut up." Wolfram said. I pressed on one of his bruises and he instantly tried pulling his arm away and I said, "It's rude to tell a lady to shut up."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" He apologized. I let go of his arm and he immediatly looked at it to see if it was injured further. I finished bandaging him, then put the remaining supplies back in the med-bag. I started heading towards the door and Wolfram said, "Where are you going?!"

"To return the supplies and get a bath." I said casually as I left the room. I started going down the hallway, then realized, I had no idea where Gisela stayed at.

It was then I saw Gunter walking down the hall towards me. "Heika!" He said surprised.

"Hey Gunter. Do you know where Gisela is? I want to return this to her." I said as I held up the med-bag. Gunter took it and said, "I'll return it to her, after all, she is my daughter."

"Eh?!" I nearly yelled. "You two look nothing alike!"

"It's because she's my adopted daughter." Gunter said.

"Oh, well that makes sense then." I said. I then walked past Gunter and he said, "Where are you going your majesty?"

"To get a bath." I said as I turned the corner. I had a strange feeling as the image of Gunter with a nosebleed entered my mind. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I then realized I still had my hidden sais, so I put them on the ground and covered them with my clothes. I then stepped into the bath and soaked for a while. I was about to use the shampoo, but something in the back of my mind told me not to.

I sighed, then tried washing my hair as best I could with just water. I noticed my leg had healed and that my hand was near healed, but noticed I had an old wound on my left shoukder. _When'd I get that?_I sighed andlooked up and realized there were wood beams that criss crossed right below the ceilinng and went into different rooms.

Interesting.

I then got out of the bath and dried off with a towel. Again, there were three outfits for me to choose from. I looked at them and again choose the dress pants, and a shirt similar to the one I was wearing before, except this one had a white rose design on it. I then retrieved my sais from under my old clothes and hid them up my sleeves. I jumped up to one of the beams and looked around and noticed that the holes in the walls that the beams went through were just big enough for me to fit through. _This should be... entertaining._

* * *

I sighed as I waited, on a beam in my office, for someone to come in. I had found an attic and stored in it was a one and a half foot tall skeleton puppet. I used some of my string, (That ninjas usully use to trap people since it's nearly invisable) and made the strings on the puppet longer and invisible. I looked down at it. I had it sitting on my desk.

Just then, Wolfram openedthe door and was surprised to see the puppet.

"Is her majesty in there?" I heard Conrad ask from behind Wolfram.

"No, but there's... a skeleton?" Wolfram said unsurely. Did I forget to mention the skeleton looked desceptively real.

Wolfram walked in, followed by Conrad and Gwendal. They went over to the puppet and just stared at it. Gwendal shook his head, then he and Conrad got into a discussion about where I might be. Wolfram kept his attention on the puppet, and then he reached up and was about to poke it's head.

My eyes lit up and I quickly made it bite his finger. Wolfram jumped a mile and and backwards and Conrad and Gwendal looked at him confused.

"It bit me!" Wolfram yelled.

Gwendal and Conrad looked at him shocked, then looked at the unmoving puppet. Conrad reached out and poked it's forehead, so I made it fall backwards.

"That was funny Wolfram, but I'm pretty sure it didn't bite you." Conrad said. He then continued his discussion with Gwendal. I smiled evilly.

Wolfram went back over to the desk and looked at the motionless puppet. He then cautioussly reached over and picked it up. He stared at it and it did nothing. He let out a sigh of relief, but then I made it's head slowly turn to face him. Wolfram tensed up and started sweating. I made the puppet open and close it's jaw, caussing the puppet to chatter.

"What the hell!" Wolfram said as he threw the puppet onto the desk.

Conrad and Gwendal looked at Wolfram. "What is it now?" Gwendal said in an annoyed voice.

"That thing's possessed! I swear of it!" Wolfram yelled while he pointed at the motionless puppet.

Conrad looked at the puppet and sighed, then said, "Wolfram, I-" He stopped mid-sentence as I slowly made the puppet move. I made it bring it's legs together and made it do one of those demonic- standing up things. You know, the one where the person arches their back while they're on it and somehow pull themself to their feet, then slump forward.

The three brothers instantly looked at the puppet, shocked.

I then made it look at each of them, then stomp it's feet while beating on it's chest like a gorilla and chatter it's teeth.

"What sort of magic is this?!" Gwendal exclaimed.

I deepened my voice and threw it (Vantriliquisim) and made the puppet's jaw move so it looked like it was saying it. "Pas aimez-vous savoir?" I made it say. (French for: Wouldn't you like to know?)

Wolfram drew his sword, (which I thought was a little much for a puppet) and took an aggressive stance. In response, I made the puppet grab the quill that was on the desk and hold it like a sword, also in an aggressive, yet mocking, stance.

I made the puppet chatter it's teeth and Wolfram struck at it. I lifted the strings so it went in the air, then made it draw a mustache on him. When Wolfram looked dumb-founded about what just happened, I made the puppet fall and roll on the desk, holding it's 'sides' and chattering it's teeth so it looked as if it was laughing.

"Jeez, have you guys never seen a puppet before?" I said as I laughed from above. Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal looked up and saw me.

"What the hell's a puppet?" Wolfram said. I smiled, then jumped down and landed behind my desk. I pointed to the now motionless skeleton and said, "That's a puppet." Wolfram looked at me confused, and with a fake mustache, so I sighed and lifted my hand up so the strings on the puppet would make it move again. I started moving my fingers, which had the strings tied to them, and the skeleton moved with them.

"A puppet is a tiny non-living creature of any design that's controlled by _invisible_ strings." I stated.

"So wait, you made it bite me!?" Wolfram yelled.

"So wait, you still question the obviouss?!" I mocked him.

"Heika, you have some papers to sign."Gwendal said, killing the mood.

I glared at him and said, "Fine." He then left, then came back with a huge stack of papers.

"All those?!" I nearly yelled.

"Now who's questioning the obviouss?" Wolfram said with a smirk.

"Still you." I said with a smirk.

I immediatly started signing the papers, scanning over them quickly to see if they were worth signing or not. I was fine with all of them, but then I got to the last one. I read it and saw it was a war declaration. My eye twitched and I quickly and silently folded it into, three things. A tiny ball, a baseball helmet, and a curled up piece. I made the puppet hold onto the rolled up piece and put the helmet on it's head. I then got ready to drop the ball in front of it.

"Hey Gwendal." I said. He looked up from the table that was in front of my desk and looked at me. I dropped the ball in front of the skeleton and made it hit the ball so it hit the center of Gwendal's forehead. His eye twitched and I exclaimed, "Homerun!" Conrad chuckled and Wolfram looked confused, (But fake mustache-less.)

"Heika, what paper was that?" Gwendal said dangerously low.

I glared daggers at him and said, "The damn war declaration you tried tricking me into signing."

The brothers looked shocked and Gwendal said, "How did you know what it said?!"

"My father taught me this language since I was younger. I know it like it was the first language I ever learned, so don't think I don't understand it." I said.

"We need to declare war! I found out that all the humans that had attacked the village were from-" Gwendal started.

"I don't really give a flying shit!" I interrupted him. "Not only does war cost innocent people their lives, there's no way we'd win!"

All three of the brothers looked at me shocked and Gwendal said, "Of course we'd win!"

I counted to ten in my head, than said, "Gwendal, stand on one leg."

"What?" Gwendal said confused.

"Stand on one leg." I said dangerously low. He glared at me and continued to ignore my request. "As your queen, I order you to stand on one leg." I growled.

Gwendal's eye twitched, but he complied. As soon as he was on one leg, I threw the skeleton at him and he fell backwards.

"What the hell?!" He growled as he sat up and glared at me.

"This country is made up of both humans and mazoku. So, the leg you were standing on represents the Mazoku, the leg you had lifted represents the humans. You think humans are weaker than mazoku so you claim you don't need their help. When you were only standing on the leg representing the mazoku, it only took one hit and you fell, but if you had been standing on both legs, aka using the help of both humans and mazoku, you wouldn't have fallen. Basicially, you need both of their help to stand. Right now, this country only stands on one leg. If we declare war, many innocent people will lose their lives and we'll ultimately lose the war in the end." I said confidantly. The three brothers stared at me, shocked at what I had just said.

"United we stand, divided we fall." I said calmly. I then walked over to Gwendal and offered him a hand. He stared at me, then accepted it. I helped pull him up, then grabbed the skeleton and left the room.

I immediatly pulled the same, 'jump-up-and-stick-my-sais-in-the-wall-to-escape-their-view-trick' that I had pulled before to escape Wolfram and Gunter. I watched as Conrad, Wolfram, and Gwendal ran out of the room to catch me.

"How the hell does she do that?" I heard Wolfram say. Conrad went down one way of the hall and Gwendal went down the other. Wolfram stood there, unsure of where to go, so I pulled my sais out of the wall and hid them and landed on Wolfram, causing him to fall.

"That's how I do it." I said with a laugh.

"What the hell?! Get off me!" Wolfram said.

I did and watched as he stood up. "I swear, you must be crazy."

"I just didn't want to sign anymore papers..." I said in a falsely sad voice. "Besides, I'm hungry."

Wolfram sighed, then grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" I said as I nearly tripped over my feet.

"You said you were hungry, right?" Wolfram mumbled. I smiled. He was acting kinder than when we first met. We went into the kitchen, and it was empty again.

"It's empty again?" I said aloud.

"It's because all the servants are working on your coronation ceremony." Wolfram said.

"Eh?!" I said surprised.

"So what do you want to eat?" Wolfram asked.

"Do you know how to make curry?" I asked him doubtfully.

"Eh-to..." He said since he was caught off guard. I pushed him into a chair and said, "I didn't think so."

I then got a pan out along with all the ingredients needed for vegetable curry and started working on it. As soon as it was cooking, I started cleaning up the mess I had made.

"Do you cook on earth or something?" Wolfram asked from the table while he leaned his head on his hand.

"Yes. Do you always question the obvious or something?" I mocked him.

He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "How?" Wolfram said, catching me off-guard.

"How what?" I asked.

"How is it that ypu ac so immature yet you said those really wise words back in the office?" Wolfram asked.

I smiled and said, "When people are immature, they think differently then everyone else. It's from that point of view that they realize things that others are too oblivious to notice."

Wolfram looked stunned and I just smiled. I looked around the kitchen and waited for the curry to finish cooking. As soon as it was done, I prepared two plates for me and Wolfram. I set his plate down in front of him and he looked mildly surprised.

"I figured you'd want to try some." I said. He just nodded, then took a bite.

"This is amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Why thank you." I said cheerfully, then took a bite of mine. We ate in silence for a while, then my instinct told me to lock the kitchen door. I quiickly stood up and went over to where I had saw the key earlier, then walked over to the door and locked it. It was then that someone tried opening the door.

"Who's in there?" I heard Gwendal say.

"What's the password?" I sang out sweetly.

"I should've known it was you. Open this door now!" Gwendal yelled.

"Sorry, wrong password, try again in five minutes." I then went back over next to Wolfram and continued eating my curry while he just stared at me in shock.

"How'd you know that brother was going to look in here?" Wolfram asked in awe.

"Lucky guess." I stated as I took another bite of my curry. As soon as I finished my plate, I said to Wolfram, "Let's go."

"Go where?! We're trapped in the kitchen!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Earth to captain obvious. There _is_ a window." I said as I pointed at it.

"But that's a two story drop!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Okay, one, I know that. And two, quit questioning and stating the obvious!" I yelled at him. I then went over to the window and opened it.

"Hey!" Wolfram said as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the window.

"What?" I asked him angrily.

"You're not seriously planning on jumping out, are you?!" Wolfram yelled.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away. I then leaned out the window and looked around. There was another window to the right, just a few feet away. There was also a ledge that jutted out from the wall about three or four inches. I stepped onto the ledge and was now outside.

"Hey!" I heard Wolfram say. I slowly edged my way towards the window, than opened it and crawled inside. I then peered out and saw Wolfram still hanging his head out the window and staring at me in awe.

"Come on!" I said, "He's probably going to brake the doors down!"

Wolfram quickly nodded his head, than stepped onto the ledge and started edging his way across towards me. Right when he was near the window, the ledge crumbled a bit and he started falling. I quickly reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him in and we both fell onto the ground.

"Two words; Epic, Fail." I said.

"Oh shut up." Wolfram said as he pushed himself off the ground. I quickly sat up and pinched his cheek and said, "What did you just say?"

"I said this seems all to familiar." Wolfram said as he tried pushing my hand away. I only stopped pinching his cheek when my instincts kicked in again. "Hide under the bed now!" I whispered to him urgently.

He looked at me confused, but did as I said. I quickly ran over to the door, opened it, left it open, then hid under the bed with Wolfram. Just then, I heard heavy footsteps rin to the door and I could tell someone was looking in.

"Where'd that damn brat go?" I heard Gwendal yell at himself. I had to hide a giggle.

Gwendal walked around the room, then quickly left. I crawled out from under the bed and said, "Ha, serves him right!"

"What'd he ever do to you?" Wolfram asked nervously.

"Made me sign a mountain of papers that could've rivaled Mount Everest." I said.

"What's Mount Everest?" Wolfram said confused.

I sighed and said, "Nothing..." I then looked around Gwendal's room and realized something shocking. "Your brother... knits?" I stared in awe at the countless stuffed animals that were throughout the room. Then an idea dawned upon me and I smiled evily.

"Yuuri?..." Wolfram said a bit scared.

"It's nothing, let's go, it's dinner time." I said as I walked out of the room. Wolfram quickly followed and we ended up in the dining room.

"Wolfie!" Cheri said as she stood up and ran over and hugged Wolfram. I snuck away and went over to my seat.

Wolfram gave me a look that said, 'traitor'. I just gave him a look that said, 'Sorry, but survival of the fittest.'

I then looked at who was sitting at the table and noticed the only other people there were Conrad, Gunter, and Gwendal.

"And where have you been?" Gwendal asked.

"Oh, the usual, everywhere but nowhere. It's amazing what you can learn about someone just by going in their room..." I said evily. Gwendal immediatly started sweating and I smiled. Wolfram and Cheri finally came over to the table and sat down to eat. It was then that I realized what we were eating. Since I had made a bunch of curry, I had left it in the kitchen, so I guess the maids decided to serve it. I had to suppress my laughter. Wolfram obviously wanted to laugh too and everyone noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Conrad asked.

"Nothing..." Both of us said at the same time. Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad and Cheri exchanged confused glances.

Everyone started eating and I finished before everyone else. I was about to stand up to leave when Gunter said, "This is different and quite delicious. I must remember to give my compliments to the chef."

Wolfram and I immediatly started laughing. I continued to laugh as I stood up and walked over to the door while everyone at the table (except Wolfram) stared at me in surprise.

"Compliments accepted." I said between laughs. I then slipped out of the room and went to my room. I laid down on the bed and continued to laugh a while. Then slowly stopped and stared at the cieling. I sighed and said to myself, "Maou, eh?"

"Yuuri?" Conrad said from my doorway.

"Come in." I said.

Conrad stepped in and I immediatly noticed he was holding to baseball gloves and a baseball.

"Would you like to play catch your majesty?" Conrad said.

"Conrad." I said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry, I meant Yuuri." Conrad said with a smile. I smiled then nodded and walked with him to the courtyard and we started tossing the ball back and forth.

"How'd you know I liked baseball?" I asked him as I threw the ball back.

"We'll, when I met your father, he seemed to like baseball alot too, so I figured it's be something you'd inherit." Conrad said with a smile.

"Eh?! You met my dad?!" I said as I caught the ball, then tossed it back.

"Yes. He was recomended by the earth Maou to be the father of the twenty seventh Maou, you." Conrad said.

"Wait! Earth has a Maou too?!" I exclaimed as I barely caught the ball, then tossed it back. "What are you going to say next? That you met my mom?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Conrad said with a smile.

My eye twitched and I instinctly caught the ball. I sighed and said, "When did you meet her?"

"When she was giving birth to you actually. There were no cabs available, so I stopped my cab and let her ride with me. She was complaining about the heat from the July sun, so I told her that the July sun makes children who grow up in that month strong. I then told her that where I come from, July is called Yuuri." Conrad said with a smile.

"Wait, so the stories she told me that were about the day I was born, you were the mysterious stranger in the story?!" I said as I caught the ball and held it. Conrad nodded his head, then I said, "You named me! You're practically like my Godfather!"

Conrad laughed and said, "I wouldn't say that."

"Conrad, you _named_ me. Of course I should say that!" I exclaimed.

Conrad smiled and walked over to a bench and sat down. I walked over to the same bench and sat beside him.

"Do you really hope you can unite the Mazoku and humans?" Conrad asked.

"I don't hope," I said, "I know I can."

Conrad smiled, then unclasped a necklace from around his neck and handed it to me. On it was a beutiful blue gem that had something inside it.

"This is a lucky charm a good friend of mine gave me. I'm giving it to you so that it might help you with your goal." Conrad said. I looked at him ,then at the charm, then back at him and said, "Thanks Conrad." I then put it around my neck.

* * *

The next day, it was time for the coronation ceremony and I walked down the seemingly endless rows of people. Cheri had told me earlier that it would feel like someone's grabbed my hand when I put my hand in the water, but the feeling would slowly fade. I sighed once I walked up to the indoor waterfall. Doing as I was instructed to do earlier, I stuck my hand in the water and immediatly felt the hand.I then said, "I swear I'll do whatever it takes to help this country to not only survive, but thrive." All the sudden, it felt like someone was pulling me into the water. Before I could say anything, I was sucked in and I once again saw the strange swirling black hole.

The next thing I knew, I was at home in the training pool.

"Yuuri!" I heard dad yell. He immediatly ran on top of the water over to me and picked me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded my head and said, "What just happened?"

"You passed out in the pool." Dad replied.

I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged off the creeping suspicion I had. Dad set me on the ledge of the pool and told me to rest the rest of the day. It was then I realized I was wearing my ninja gear again. Sais, katana, shurinken, and spikes were all there.

"It must've been a dream..." I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the hidden room in my room. Once I got there and started changing, I noticed I was wearing the blue pendant Conrad had gave me. My eyes widened in shock and I said to myself, "It wasn't a dream..."

* * *

Back at the castle, the same day as the coronation when Yuuri had mysteriously vanished, Gwendal was running around the castle collecting his knitted stuffed animals. Yuuri had sneaked into his room during the night and taken them. He looked all over the castle, but couldn't find them anywhere. It wasn't until he went into his office that a booby-trap was set off and the stuffed animal fell from the ceiling, sudpended by string, all throughout the castle and each one of them had a note on it that said, 'Made by Gwendal'. _What an annoying queen._ Gwendal thought to himself.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Any and either way, it points to, REVIEW PLEASE!

Saying for today: Look, your my best friend and I love you, but if we were being chased by zombies, I would so trip your ass.


	6. Return

"You did wonderful." Shiori praised me.

"Yeah, now if only the audience had payed attention to me, not you." I said bluntly.

"I can't help it if I''m irresistable." Shiori teased.

My eye twitched and I said, "You could chug three gallons of chocolate milk."

Shiori laughed and said, "If anyone here needs milk, it's you."

"Are you calling me flat?!" I yelled at Shiori as I stopped walking. It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to set. I had just finished my violin recital and Shiori had played piano back up. We were walking past the lake on the way home and I was still in my recital dress. It was plain black and had three layers of ruffles at the bottom once it was past the waist, but on the right side, the bottom of the dress went up, so my right leg was shone. On the top, it tied around my neck, but besides that, it was strapless. It seemed too plain to me, so I wore my spike belt with it. It got rid of some of the plainness and gave it a bit of an edge.

We had been walking beside the river when I had stopped. "That's just crossing the line Shiori." I said as I crossed my arms with my violin case in my hand.

Shori smiled and said,"What? And punching the coach wasn't?"

I yelled, "Urusai!" At him and lunged to punch her. She sidestepped and I fell into the river.

"How's the weather down there?" Shiori jokingly called to me.

"There's a hundred percent chance of you getting your ass kicked!" I yelled at her. It was then that I noticed the water was starting to spin. I turned and saw a whirlpool, then said, "Not again!"

The water quickly pulled me down, and the next thing I knew, I was in a large pond of somesort that was covered by thick fog.

"Ah! My violin!" I said as I started reaching into the water to find it. I finally found the handle to the case and pulled it out and opened it. The violin was untouched by any water. I let out a sigh of relief, then closed the case and looked at my surroundings.

"You'd think I'd end up somewhere that had people..." I mumbled to myself. It was then I noticed three figures standing by the edge in the water.

"Hey!" I yelled to them. They turned to look at me. It was then that I realized they were guys... and that I had been transported to a bath. A guy's bath... "I blushed, then closed my eyes and said, "Gomenesai! Could you please tell me-"

"Heika?" I heard one of them ask.

I looked at them just in time to see two of the three men running towards me.

"Heika! We've waited so long to meet you!" The blonde one said.

"Eh!?" I said as I quickly evaded their grasp, then covered my eyes again since they were, er, naked?

"Put some pants on!" I yelled at them. With my trained sense of hearing, I could hear they were getting ready to lunge at me again.

"Heika!" I suddenly heard Gunter's voice say.

"Gunter?" I said unsurely, I didn't dare uncover my eyes.

"Is that Gunter-sama?" I heard one of the men who tried to attack me say.

"Her majesty is cute, but Gunter-sama is gorgeous!" The other man said. I would've been angry at them for the insult, but since they converged onto Gunter, I decided to let it slip.

"You wimp! Only you would appear in a guy's bath!" I heard Wolfram's voice yell at me. I turned and saw him standing on the ledge of the bath with Conrad standing behind him holding a towel. I walked over to Wolfram and pinched his left cheek and pulled on it.

"It-te-te-te-te!" Wolfram said as he tried pushing my hand away. He suddenly stopped noticing the pain I was causing his cheek when he noticed my violin case. "What's that?" He asked.

I let go of his cheek and said, "Huh? You mean my violin?"

"Vio-lin?" Wolfram said with a dumb founded expression. Conrad even looked confused.

"You know, a _violin._ Strings and wood and music and all that." I said waving my hands around to emphasize my point.

"What in the world are you talking about?" It was then that Wolfram noticed what I was wearing. "And why the hell are you wearing that dress?!?" He yelled.

"It's my violin recital dress!" I yelled at him.

He looked completely lost again and said, "Recital?"

My eye twitched and I stepped to the right of him. He looked at me confused, and I just smiled and gave him a huge pat on the back, causing him to fall into the bath. I then grabbed the towel from Conrad and said, "Arigatou."

"This isn't Blood Pledge Castle, is it?" I stated.

"You're correct your majesty, this is Voltaire castle." Conrad said with a smile.

"Conrad, you're my godfather, call me Yuuri." I said to him as I dried off my hair. "Voltaire, eh? That means it's Gwendal's castle..." I said to myself.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" I heard Wolfram yell at me. I turned around and saw he was standing behind me, completely soaked. I threw the towel over his head and pushed him back in.

I then realized Gunter was still trying to escape from the two gay guys. "Shouldn't we help Gunter?" I asked.

"Don't worry Yuuri, he'll be just fine." Conrad said. Wolfram then popped up in front of me and glared. An idea struck me so I put my hands around my mouth and yelled, "Hey! You two that are clinging to Gunter! Look who's here!" I then pointed down to Wolfram and the gay guys stared at him, then converged on him.

"It's Wolfram! The cute fiery tempered Wolfram!" The white haired gay guy said.

"Hey!" Wolfram yelled as he tried getting them off.

Gunter walked out of the bath and came over beside me and said, "Thank you, but shouldn't we help?..."

"I don't care. Besides, I don't want to be in the men's bath any longer." I said.

I then turned and walked out of the room with my violin case in hand.

I escaped from Gunter and Conrad and started exploring the castle. I saw a soldier running down the hall with a letter in his hand. He then turned down a hall so I decided to follow him. He went into a room and closed the doors behind him. "Damn." I said. I then looked up and saw that this castle also had wood beams. I smiled and jumped up to one, then crawled along it until I was in the room the soldier had entered.

When I got in, the soldier was standing at attention and Gwendal was sitting behind a desk in front of him.

"You may leave." Gwendal said to the soldier.

"Yes sir!" The soldier said, then left the room.

"First the queen disappears and then this..." I heard Gwendal mumble to himself.

I dropped down from the beams and onto his desk and asked, "What happened?"

Gwendal was surprised by my sudden entrance and fell backwards in his chair.

He stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, "When did you get back?!"

"Just a lil while ago." I said. "Well? What did the soldier tell you? I want to know!"

Gwendal's eye twitched, so I put on my puppy dog face. From what I could tell, he was a real sucker for cute things. He stared at me, then sighed and said, "We just learned the location of Morgif."

"Morgif? Is that a person or something?" I asked.

"No! Morgif is a demon sword." Gwendal said.

"Eh? Well if it's a demon sword, than why were you upset by the news?" I asked.

"Because only the Maou can wield him and I didn't know you were here." Gwendal said.

"Wait, you said 'him', not it." I noticed.

"Yes, that is because the demon sword is a guy." Gwendal said. _Great, things here have genders._

I then stepped off his desk and was about to leave his room when he noticed my violin case.

"What's that?" Gwendal asked.

"Does no one here know what a violin is?!" I exclaimed. Just then, Conrad and Wolfram opened his office doors and I stormed past them.

"Hey!" Wolfram yelled as he chased after me.

* * *

It was now night, and after a lot of confusion, and a lot of me repeating, 'I will not start war!', It was decided that Conrad and I would go to Bandarbia to retrieve Morgif. Apparently, Morgif is a very powerful sword, and if we have it, other countries would think twice about attacking us. I sighed as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. Wolfram stirred some and I just glared at him. Just because he COULD sleep in the same bed as me didn't mean he HAD to. I walked over to a table where I had set my violin case and picked it up and left the room. I had a feeling that if I had left it and Wolfram woke up, he would undoubtably look at it and probably pick it up, drop it, and break it. I silently walked out of the guest room I was staying at and started exploring the castle. One way or another, I ended up in the courtyard and saw that it was a clear night with a full moon.

I looked at the landscape and thought it was beautiful. There were circles of stones, and in them, were flowers of a variety of colors and shapes. There were flowers that looked like a cross between Roses and daffodils, then there were roses that looked like a mix between lilies and forget-me-nots. I stood in the middle of the garden and thought that it would be a perfect place to practice the violin. I opened my violin case and opened a compartment on the lid that held one of those fold out music stands and set it up. I then searched through the few sheets of music I had and decided on The Devil's Trill (Vanessa Mae Version) I then picked up my violin and did a few warm-ups, then looked at the music and started to play.

* * *

Wolfram slowly awoke, only to find his fiancee was not there. "Damn it." He whispered to himself. He was about to go tell Conrad and Gwendal, but then he heard a strange sound.

It seemed haunting, yet light. It seemed like it was beckoning him to go closer. He followed the sound to the courtyard and saw Yuuri standing in the middle of it with strange object that she seemed to be making the noise come from. Wolfram listened to the sound till she stopped playing and was sad that he couldn't listen to the sound anymore.

"I know you're there." Yuuri said to him.

"What was that that you were doing just a few moments ago?" Wolfram asked.

"That, my confused friend, is what I call, music." Yuuri said with a grin.

* * *

Too... tired... to... write... anymore... for... today...

Till next time! (Let's hope the writing PSSAs don't kill me {They just had to be bitches and add a third essay})


	7. Pirates and Passwords

Conrad and I boarded the ship that was going to be going to Bandarbia. Gunter was the only one that came to see us off and he was crying. Conrad and I were currently in disguises. He was himself, and, well, I was disguised as a boy. A boy with Auburn hair and brown eyes.

"We should go to our cabin Mitsuzyamon." (I think that's what it was in the anime...) Conrad said.

I nodded and we walked down the hall to the cabin. When we opened the door, we saw Wolfram inside.

"W-Wolfram! What the heck are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"I'm your fiancee, I can't just let you go off to somewhere by yourself and risk the possibility of losing you to another guy!" Wolfram exclaimed. Conrad urged me to go into the cabin, then shut the door.

"Wolfram, you really shouldn't have snuck on board." Conrad said.

"What he said." I said.

Wolfram glared at me, then at Conrad. "And why shouldn't I-" He stopped mid sentence as the boat rocked a little and his face turned green. He immediatly ran over to the toilet in a smaller conjoined room and vomitted into it.

"I get it," I said as I tried hiding a giggle, "He gets seasick."

"Shut up." Wolfram said.

My eye twitched. He had his back turned to me, so I went up behind him and put my elbows on his shoulders and leaned onto them. He yelped, then pushed my elbows off his shoulders.

"What the hell was that for?!" Wolfram yelled.

I ignored the question and asked, "Feel seasick anymore?"

He looked at me confused, then shocked. "No... but, how?"

"Accupressure." I stated. "Perfect punishment yet treatment at the same time."

"Might I ask what accupressure is your majesty?" Conrad asked.

I sighed and said, "It'd take too long to explain. Besides, I want to explore the boat." With that, I turned towards the door but Conrad held it closed.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we can not risk your true identity being revealed." Conrad said.

"No fair Conrad, I can keep it a secret!" I said. I pushed his arm away from the door and went outside the room just as a person in a neighboring cabin did.

"Oh, why hello there." The man said. Conrad came out too and closed the door. The man continued, "I'm Mr. Heathcrife, and this is my daughter, Beatrice." He gestured to a small girl that was hiding behind his leg.

"Pleasure to meet both of you." I said. The man smiled, then took off his hat- and hair- and bowed.

I was a little shocked and said, "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your hair fell out..."

The man laughed and Conrad said, "I'm sorry for my master's rudeness, he has not experienced a cavalcade greeting before."

"It certainly makes a shining impression..." I said.

"What a funny young man. You know, I heard a rumor that your fiancee snuck on board just to be with you." Heathcrife said.

"The rumor's spreading already?" I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sorry, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. This is my master Mitsuzyamon and I am his devoted servant, Kabunoskay." Conrad said.

All the sudden, I heard someone say, "I have half a mind to throw you overbaord!"

Conrad looked at me, but before he could stop me, I ran in the direction I heard the voice come from.

"Master! Wait!" I heard Conrad yell. I ran onto the deck to see a crewman beating on a trainee.

"Hey! You! Leave him alone! Don't you have a better way to discipline him!?" I yelled at the guy.

"You just be qu- oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a guest, I thought you were another trainee... I'm sorry you had to see this, but he made a bonehead mistake and needed to be punished." The crewman said.

"Still! You didn't-" I started, but Conrad put his arm out in front of me. He walked over to the crewman and handed him some money and said, "It's an eyesore, my master is offended."

The crewman said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I hope he isn't hurt." I was pissed at the lack of sincierity in his voice.

"Don't you have somewhere else you're supposed to be?" Conrad said.

The man nodded his head and walked off. The boy stood up and smiled at Conrad, then me. He then gave a short bow and ran off.

"I can't believe everything's solved with money." I said angrily.

"Not everything Yuuri. We know that particular man can be swayed by it, but that doesn't mean everyone can be." Conrad said.

"Yeah, and those are the people who need their as-" I started.

"Yuuri." Conrad warned me. I blinked at him in amazement. Since when did he scold me for swearing?

"Since when did you scold me for swearing?" I asked.

"Just now actually. It isn't right for a young lady such as yourself to be cussing." Conrad said.

"You're sure old fashioned for someone in their twenties." I said.

"I'm actually ninety six, so it isn't that old fashioned for me." Conrad said with a smile.

"EH?! You're ninety six!?" I exclaimed. "Wait, if you're ninety six, how old's Wolfram?"

"Wolfram is eighty two." Conrad stated with a smile.

My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "I'm engaged to an old dude?!"

* * *

We were at the ball the ship was having and I was quite disgusted by the... etiquettes?

Everywhere you looked, you saw disgusting bones, leftovers and other unidentifiable things.

"How... Grotesque..." I stated. Just then, a woman with red hair and wearing a dress that showed her stomache and had huge bisceps yelled, "Hi-i!" She ran over to me and said, "My, what a cutey, I could just eat you up!"

I was slightly shocked, so I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Your bisceps are huge!"

The woman then said in a deep voice, "Thanks, I worked out. Say, wanna dance?"

"Hey you! You're not playing fair!" I heard a woman yell. I looked around the he-girl and saw a bunch of woman staring at me. "I saw him first! Come to mama sweet heart!"

"He's the man in my dreams, he must be my destiny." Another woman said.

"Dance with me!" All the woman yelled as they crowded around me.

"Conrad! Help!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, you're just too hot to touch in this world." Conrad said with an amused smile.

"YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS AND SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at him.

"Well young man, it seems you're having some trouble choosing a dance partner." I heard a familiar voice say. I squeezed through the crowd of ladies and saw Mr. Heathcrife.

"Mr Baldy- er, I mean, Mr. Heathcrife!" I exclaimed.

"If you don't mind, would you dance with my daughter Beatrice? She's feeling a bit out of place." Mr Heathcrife said.

"Uh, sure." I said. I escaped from the mob of desperate ladies and walked over to Beatrice who was sitting on a bench. I knelt in front of her and held out my hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She looked at me, then jumped off the bench and ran past me. I turned around since I was confused and said, "Eh?"

Beatrice looked at me and said, "We are going to dance, right?"

I nodded my head and went over and started dancing with her. I had to lean down a little, but not alot because of my short stature.

I took the lead and we danced, even though there was no music. _Note to self, introduce this world to music. Maybe rock and roll first?..._

"Is this your first time dancing?" Beatrice asked me.

"Well, I was taught how to dance, but I never really danced with anyone before..." I said.

"No wonder you're a good dancer. But your hair looks funny." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It doesn't look natural." She said. I chuckled nervously, then realized what time it was. With how much time had passed, Wolfram was probably feeling seasick again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said as I let go of her hand. She looked at me, but merely nodded. I turned around and ran towards my cabin. I ran into someone as I turned a corner and felt my contact slip out.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I said as I quickly stood up. I noticed it was the boy from earlier and offered him a hand. He accepted it and I pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said avoiding my gaze. I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't have time to pry.

"I'm sorry for running into you. I hope you're alright, but I have to go." I said as I ran off towards the cabin again. When I got there, Wolfram was looking green again.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I'm fine." He said arrogantly. I chuckled and said, "You sure about that?"

"I said-" He started. He then turned green and ran over to the toilet and vomitted. I again walked over to him and put my elbows on his shoulders and leaned on them. Again, he yelped and pushed me away.

He then looked better and said, "Why'd you come back to the cabin? You should be at the party!"

"I knew the accupressure was going to wear off and that you were going to feel nauseas again." I stated.

"Wait, you came to make sure I was okay?" Wolfram asked a little calmer.

I gave him a sincere smile, then my instincts kicked in and told me something bad was going to happen. Just then, the boat rocked violently. I fell into the wall and Wolfram fell onto the bed while the tea set fell and shattered.

"What was that?!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"I don't know, but by the sound of the screaming, I can tell it wasn't good." I said as my mind started trying to figure out what happened and what I should do. If it was an iceburg, I'd have to find something that could float. If it was pirates, I'd have to find a weapon since all mine were at home and the spikes I had brought were hidden at Voltaire castle.

Just then, Conrad opened the door and said, "I'm glad to see you back here safely, I was really worried."

"What happened?" I asked urgently.

"Pirates." Conrad said.

He then walked over to the closet and ushered me and Wolfram inside. I reluctantly agreed since I had no weapons. Once inside, Conrad was about to close the doors when I said, "Wait, what about you?"

"I'll be fine your majesty, it is my obligation to protect you." Conrad said as he drew his sword.

"I want to fight them too!" Wolfram said as he stood up. Conrad put his hand out to stop Wolfram from exiting the closet. "Conrad, don't you believe I'm capable?"

"I believe in you, that's why I want you to take care of her majesty." Conrad said. "Now, don't try anything rash and don't come out until it's safe. If you were to die your majesty, this country would cry."

"Then you don't die either." I stated.

Conrad looked at me confused and I said, "If you were to die, even if no one else cries, I will."

Conrad smiled and said, "If you were to die, I would join you soon enough."

He closed the doors before I could decipher what he meant by that, then I heard him walk away and towards the deck.

Wolfram and I waited and listened to the cries coming from above. I grinded my teeth together. I was completely defenseless and I couldn't help any of them!

It slowly got quiet and I said, "It's quiet, do you think they're gone?"

"Of course not. Now listen, if the pirates find you, don't resist." Wolfram said.

"What?!" I whispered angrily.

"They won't want to take your life away because you're too cute to kill." Wolfram stated.

"Then you better not resist either! Besides, you're cuter than me..." I said.

"Nevertheless, as a member of the demon tribe, I'm not allowed to survive without a fight to decide my fate." Wolfram said.

"That makes no sense!" I said.

"Shh!" Wolfram said.

We heard footsteps coming into the room and then heard some pirates voices.

"Do you think the lad escaped the ship?"

"Nah, I checked with the kid who knows this ship inside out, he says it's impossible."

_What kid?_ "What do you think happened to the fool who tried to take us all on?"

"The captain's probly already cut him to pieces."

_Conrad!_ My leg twitched and hit a box and my eyes widened in shock at what I had just did.

"Hmm!? Who's in there?! Come out!" One of the pirates ordered.

I thought for a second, than went, "Mrow, m-r-r-row. ME-ow."

"It's a dragon! Even a baby one is big enough to eat us!"

"Let's go get some help!"

"Why?..." Wolfram whined.

"What? I thought my cat's meow was perfect!" I said.

"Cat's do a Ba-ah sound." Wolfram said.

"That's a sheep!" I said.

I immediatly heard footsteps coming into the room and heard a pirate say, "Hey, come out of there now!"

He opened the door and Wolfram jumped out with his sword unsheathed. He scratched the arm of the pirate and immediatly struck swords with another. He jumped onto the bed to evade their attacks and I stared at him. I could tell he was outnumbered.

"Wolfram, back off! There are too many!" I yelled at him.

"I won't!" Wolfram yelled.

My eye twitched and I resulted to the method I didn't want to use. "Wolfram! That's an order!"

Wolfram stared at me shocked and the pirates chuckled. Wolfram dropped his sword and we were both immediatly bound by ropes. _Damn cross-dressing pirates._.. I thought to myself. They immediatly led Wolfram off and looked at me closely. "'Ey, he has a black eye! He'd make us a fortune on the slave market!" one of the pirates said. That's when I remembered one of my contacts had fallen out.

"Put 'im with the other valuables." Another pirate said. Three of the pirates led me to a room that was filled with young girls. Beatrice was one of them. They immediatly closed and locked the door behind me and everyone that was captured looked at me with tears in their eyes.

"Mitsuzyamo!" Beatrice yelled over to me.

"Beatrice!" I yelled back. I ran over to her and sat beside her. "Are you alright? Did the hurt you?"

She shook her head, then said, "I want to go home with daddy!" She started crying and I said, "Shh! Shh! It's okay! I'll get us out of this mess, I promise you that."

I starte working my hands out of the ropes and had them free in a few seconds. I then untied all the children in the room and thought of a plan. _If they're pirates, that means they used a ship to board us... half of them are probly still on the pirte ship... I could go take them out, but what about all these girls?..._ Then I remembered, I had invisible string! I pulled some out of my sleeve and tied it all around the door so it couldn't be opened.

"Now Beatrice, I'm going to go help everyone. When it's safe, I'll come to the door and say olly-olly-oxen free. I then want you to say sleeve, and I'll say cheese. Then you say, 'In the middle of July?' and I'll say, 'Never tell a lie.' It will be our secret password, 'kay? When we say the password, I want you to pull on that string and open the door, but don't pull on the string until I say the password, 'kay?"

Beatrice nodded and I smiled. I then went over to the closet and looked for something the pirates wouldn't recognize me in. I found an old brown cloak and thought, _Perfect!_ I hastily put it on, then looked for something I could use as a temporary weapon. Amazingly, there was a sword in the closet. I unsheathed it and looked at the blade. It was recently sharpened.

"Must be my lucky day." I said to myself. After I stressed the importance of not pulling the string until I said the password to Beatrice, I opened the porthole in the room and climbed out. I used other portholes and holes in the hull of the ship to climb up to the deck. I climbed over the edge of the deck and saw there were two pirates with their backs to me. I quickly stabbed them both throught the chest and threw them overboard. I didn't hesitate to kill anyone who called an innocent little girl a valuable in the meaning of money. I worked my way to the front of the ship and peaked around the corner and saw the front was infested with pirates and all the passangers were there. Then I saw Conrad and Wolfram tied up near a pole. _God*Bleeping Bleepit*._ I thought to myself. I then noticed that there were a few swords near me and realized they must have been confiscated. I quickly took the heaviest one, and a light one that had a sheath. I put the sheathed one on my belt and carried the heavy one I had just found up onto the roof of the cabin. I walked over to the mast and slowly climbed up it till I was at the top of the lowest sail. I tied one of the strings to the heavy sword and used the sharp sword I had found in the closet to cut the top of the sail from the mast. I threw the sword over the heads of the pirates and quickly dropped down and cut the bottom of the sail from the mast and held onto it. I was on the roof of the cabin while the sail trapped most of the pirates under it and most of the passangers seemed shocked. I then dropped down to the first deck and unsheathed the other sword I had found so that I had one in both hand. The pirates immediatly saw me as a threat and started attacking.

I immediatly slit the first ones throat and blocked attacks with one sword while using the other to attack. It wasn't long before the deck was becoming stained with blood and the bodies were starting to pile up. I was now panting since I had never done this much work before. I had several scratches and the pirates still had the advantage in numbers.

I was tired, but I wasn't giving up. Beatrice was depending on me. A sweet, innocent little girl. I gritted my teeth together, then lunged at the pirates with newfound energy and attacked the rest of them. Miraculously, I defeated all of them, and only mith minor injuries to them too. I wanted to collapse, but I had to free everyone. So I went over to Conrad and Wolfram and cut their ropes. They looked at me surprised, and I hoped they didn't realize it was me. Conrad stood up and said, "May I ask what your name is? I haven't seen someone as good as you with two swords in a while."

I stared at him, then held out a sword for him. He looked at me confused, so i pointed the sword towards the passangers and he immediatly understood what I meant. He took the sword and walked over to them. I then held a sword out for Wolfram and he stared at me.

"Who are you?" He asked. I had to hide a chuckle, but of course, I couldn't tell him. For one, I didn't WANT them to know who I was, and two, he'd recognize my voice.

I dropped the sword in front of him, then walked over to a lantern, grabbed it, then walked over to the ledge of the ship that was closest to the pirate ship, then threw it over and caught the pirate ship on fire. I the turned and ran toward the back of the ship and ran down to the lower levels to get Beatrice out of the room. I removed the brown cloak and went over to a porthole and threw it out into the sea. I didn't need anyone knowing who I was. I went over to the door and knocked on it.

"Olly olly oxen free!" I yelled.

"Sleeve?" I heard Beatrice's voice say.

"Cheese." I replied.

"Umm, In the middle of July?" She continued after a moment of silence.

"Never tell a lie." I stated. I immediatly heard sounds on the other side of the door, then it opened to reveal Beatrice and the other young girls who were there.

"Mitsu-chan!" Beatrice yelled as she ran over and hugged me. "Is daddy alright?" She asked me.

Immediatly, all the girls started crying about how they missed their parents.

"Shh, it's alright. If you follow me, I'll take you to them." I said calmly. They nodded their heads and I started leading them to the front of the ship. When we were on deck, any person who had brought a daughter on board was looking frantically for them.

Immediatly, the girls started running off to their parents yelling either, "Mama!" or "Papa!" Beatrice stayed beside me and tugged on my shirt and said, "I don't see daddy anywhere."

I looked around and spotted him near some strange people in uniforms. I grabbed Beatrice's hand and started walking over to him. I was straining my ears to hear what he was saying to them.

"... out of nowhere and saved us from the pirates. But, I need to find my daughter! Oh, my poor Beatrice! She probly scared to death!" Mr Heathcrife told the people.

"Daddy!" Beatrice yelled as she ran over and into his arms.

"Beatrice! Oh, Beatrice! Where were you?! I was so worried!" Mr Heathcrife said.

"Mitsu-chan saved me!" Beatrice said as she pointed over towards me. "She saved me and all the other girls that were trapped."

Mr Heathcrife looked at me with pure gratitude in his eyes. I smiled and asked, "Have you seen Kabunoskay anywhere?"

"He went off looking for you with some blonde haired boy." Mr Heathcrife said as he held Beatrice in his arms.

"Okay, thank you." I said to him. I thought for a moment and figured it'd be best to look around. It take long to find Wolfram. He was leaning over the side of the boat puking. The strange he-woman was standinng beside him, patting Wolfram's back. I felt angry at that moment, but held it back. I walked over to Wolfram and grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them to get rid of his seasickness, but mostly to relieve my anger.

He yelped and smacked my hands away and looked at me. "Yuuri!" He immediatly said as he hugged me.

"Hey!" I said. This was unexpected.

"Hi there cutie, remember me?" The he-woman said.

"Yuuri! You know him!?" Wolfram yelled accusingly.

"Not exactly. He asked me to dance, but I refused I guess." I said. Wolfram glared at me accusingly and I said, "Where's Conrad?"

"Probly still looking for you." Wolfram said. He then realized something and said, "Where were you anyway?!"

"The pirates locked me in a room with Beatrice and a buch of other little girls. I waited until I was sure it was safe, then got them out of the room." I stated.

Wolfram looked at me suspiciously. I pinched his cheek and said, "It's impolite to stare."

* * *

After all the comotion about the pirates had settled down, the ship continued on it's journey to Bandarbia.

It didn't take too long to reach it. As soon as the ship docked, Conrad, Wolfram and I were leaving to go to the hot springs where Morgif was supposedly located.

I heard Beatrice's familiar voice say behind me, "Mitsu-chan!"

I turned and said with a smile, "Hi Beatrice."

"Mitsu-chan! Olly olly oxen free!" She said. I immediatly caught on and realized she was going to make it our own inside joke.

"Sleeve." I said with a smile.

"Cheese." She said.

"In the middle of July." I said.

"Never tell a lie!" She finished we both laughed when Conrad, Wolfram, and Mr Heathcrife looked at us confused.

"Bye Beatrice." I said.

"Bye-bye Mitsu-chan!" She replied.

"What was that about?" Wolfram asked confused.

I laughed and said with a smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know." I then spotted the he-woman again except she was dressed as a he. He walked over to us and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

"Hey! You're that he-woman." I said.

He laughed and said, "Glad you recognize me." Then something dawned upon me. "Wait! How'd you know who I was! I'm in disguise!"

"Your majesty, this is Josak (Yo-zak) Grie. He is the lead spy for the Shin Makoku kingdom. He was sent as backup in case we needed it." Conrad said.

"Although, thanks to that stranger, whoever they were, it seems I wasn't needed. I wonder how they ever thought of trapping the pirates under a sail..." Josak said.

I kept on a straight face, but was cracking up on the inside.

After some brief planning, we started heading towards the spring. Halfway there, Wolfram started acting dizzy.

"I'm sorry. When you use accupressure on someone, the side effect is vertigo after a while..." I trailed off.

"You knew that and you still did that anyway?!" Wolfram yelled.

"Wouldn't you rather be dizzy instead of seasick?" I asked.

Wolfram looked angry but defeated. We found a lodge nearby and checked in for the night.

* * *

Here's your objective to complete until the next chappy, tell me something humorous you want to see someone in the story do and the funniest one will be put in the next chappy. You have until April eight teenth, midnight.

Note: Cannot be an R rating or higher.


	8. Eavesdropping and Fruitcake

A/N: Yuuri didn't want them to know it was her because she only wants to kill people who harm the innocent, but Conrad and Wolfram might've not seen that and started annoying her with questions like, 'Why don't you want to start war? You had no problem killing all those pirates!'

I rest my case.

Also, I have plans for Yuuri's first kiss... *Evil Chuckle* So, I can't use her first kiss as something humurous. Gomenesai!

* * *

I slowly awoke to find out it was the middle of the night. "Geez, why can't I sleep for just one night? If it's not the portal or Wolfram or Gunter, it just HAD to be insombia..." I mumbled to myself. I sleepily got out of bed and saw Wolfram in his OWN bed. _At least the vertigo keeps him from sleeping in my bed..._ I sighed, then heard some voices.

"Well captain, I don't think that kid is the new queen. Even if she is, she's puny, hardly leader material if you ask me." I heard Josak's voice say.

"Josak! That's no way to be talking about her majesty!" Conrad scolded.

"Why? She's just a kid. I doubt she has any experience in leading a country let alone fighting. Didn't you know she just hid with the other kids until the fighting was over?" Josak's voice said. I gritted my teeth together, but kept quiet anyway.

"She was just remaining safe like I told her to." Conrad said.

"Whatever." Josak said. "We'll know how powerful she truly is once she recovers Morgif tomorrow." _Tomorrow my ass!_ I thought to myself. I quietly crawled back into bed and pretended to be asleep until I was sure Conrad and Josak were asleep. I then quietly got out of bed and put on my shoes and went out side.

"Huh? What are you doing up guest-san?" I heard the inn keeper's familiar voice say.

"Eto, I'm not that tired so I'm going on ahead without them. When they wake up tomorrow, can you tell them that?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." the innkeeper said as she nodded her head.

I smiled and waved bye as I started walking up the path towards the top of the mountain. They did say Morgif was on the top of the mountain, right? I sighed and continued forward. I was going to get Morgif before they woke up just to prove to that I don't need their help and that I can take care of myself. I continued walking up the slightly inclined path and was glad there was a full moon and that it was a cloudless night. I got to several points where I had to climp up steep rocky slopes. I finally got to a part of the mountain that was starting to level out. I walked forward since there was no longer a path and had to feel my way through the thickening forest since the branches didn't allow the moon's light to shine under them. The woods cleared up some, then stopped. When I emerged, I saw a steaming hot spring in front of me and it went into a cave. I walked over to the edge and peered in the water. I saw my reflection staring back at me, so I bent down and poked my finger in the water. It was lukewarm and seemed like it'd be the perfect temperature for a hot spring.

"This seems too easy..." I said to myself. I put my whole hand in, and the end of my sleeve started to burn.I yanked my hand out of the water and pulled my arm out of the sleeve. I looked at the sleeve and saw it was smoking, then I looked at my wrist and saw it was a little burnt.

"So it burns non-organic material?" I said to myself. "Wait! Don't tell me that means..." I gulped then looked around. I saw a boat nearby and was relieved that I could at least go into the cave where it was dark before... ahem... skinny-dipping... I climbed into the boat and kicked it away from the edge of the lake. _Note to self, don't fall in._ I found a crude paddle in the boat and started paddling the boat into the cave. It was dark for a while, then an unknown source of light illuminted the cave. As I neared the area with the light, the boat stopped and I almost fell out. I sat in the boat to keep myself from falling, then peered over the edge. The water was too shallow for the boat to go any further. "I should be safe from any peeping toms..." I whispered to myself. I sighed and undressed and left my clothes, wig, and contacts in the boat. I stepped into the shallow area of water where the boat couldn't reach and started walking only to find it dipped back down again. _Figures..._ I then started swimming and saw something shiny at the bottom of the... uhh... cave spa? Yeah, let's call it that. I took a huge breath of air, then went under and started swimming towards the object. As I neared it, it took the form of a sword and I thought to myself, _Morgif!_ I was near the bottom, next to Morgif, when I saw its face. I was mildly surprised. It was a skeleton-like face and was kind of creepy. I reached out to grab the sword before I ran out of air, but it bit me! I glared at the sword. Oh, the words I would be yelling right now! I grabbed the hilt before it could bite me again and pulled it out. I quickly swam up to the surface and took a huge gasp of air. I pulled the sword out from under the water and glared at it.

"I'm only gonna say this once; Never, bite, me, AGAIN! Or next time, you'll find yourself at the bottom of a volcano!" I yelled at it.

It sniveled and cried and I stared at it amazed.

"The all mighty, powerful demon sword, cries? Really? Am I being punked or something?" I said to it. The demon sword continued to cry so I dunked it under water and when I brought it back up I said, "Stop crying. I promise not to yell at you anymore."

It seemed to... creepily? smile?... Yeah... weird.

I swam back to the shallow part of the cave and walked back to the boat. I set Morgif in it and sat in it to let myself drip-dry since my clothes would burn me if I immediatly put them on. I sat there and looked at the sword. "So you're Morgif? How in hell did you end up here?" I asked it.

It just made some strange sounds and I stared at it. A vein in my forehead popped and I said, "Why do you even have a mouth if you can't talk?"

Its... eyes? started to water and I quickly said, "Don't cry! I'm sorry, just please don't cry!"

His crying was truly annoying. Besides, if he was going to be my new sword, I didn't want him to hate me. We sat there in silence for a while, then when I was dry, I put my clothes back on. I then started to paddle the boat back to the entrance. When i got near the entrance, I saw that it was starting to turn to day. When I reached dry land, I grabbed Morgif and jumped out of the boat and almost fell in the water. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't. I looked around and saw no one was near. "Aren't they lucky, they got to sleep in."

Morgif made a sound that sounded like he agreed. He then yawned and blinked his, er, eyes? tiredly. I sighed and said, "Might as well start heading back."

I started going back through the forest and almost fell down the steep rocky ledge when I exited it. I continued to retrace my steps, but got tired once I was begining to near the inn.

_Note to self, bring five hour energy next time._ I got close to the inn and entered it to find the innkeeper wide awake at her desk.

"Oh, you're back already?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, that was fast, your friends didn't even wake up yet." She said.

A vein popped in my forehead and I said, "Arigatou for telling me."

"No problem." She said with a smile.

I walked back to my room and opened the door. Wolfram was still asleep, but I knew half the reason for that was because of the vertigo. I sighed, then walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it. I leaned Morgif on the top post of the bed and was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good morning!" Josak yelled as he opened the door.

I glared at him, then grabbed the pillow on my bed and whipped it at him. Of course, with it being a pillow and all, he caught it with no harm to himself.

"Someone's not a morning person." Josak said with a smile, although his eyes were saying he wasn't happy. I knew I needed something harder to throw at him, so I grabbed Morgif and whipped it at him and he ducked and Morgif embedded himself in the wall behind Josak. Josak turned to look at the sword that nearly beheaded him and said, "Where'd you get a sword?"

"It's the damn demon sword. I was up all night getting it, so just LET, ME, SLEEP!" I yelled at him. Conrad looked in the room at me amazed, and Josak stared at me in shock.

"Your majesty! You shouldn't have left without us!" Conrad preached.

"Well, tell Fruitcake there not to talk trash about me, even when he thinks I'm not listening." I said as I turned my back to them. There was a moment of silence, then I heard some sounds, then someone walking towards me. Judging by the time it took for the person to take a step, and the sound of the boots, it was probably Conrad.

"Your majesty, I apologize for what Josak said, and I am glad that you retrieved Morgif, but you please mustn't run off without us next time." Conrad said as he place Morgif next to my bed.

"It's my life and I'll do whatever I damn well please." I mumbled. I was not one to argue with when I was tired.

Conrad sighed, then returned my pillow to me and covered me with some blankets and said, "Just get some rest your majesty." I didn't respond. I was too angry at the moment.

Conrad left and took Josak with him. I sat up and pushed the blankets off of me, then got out of bed. When it was this late into the morning, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I stretched and my legs were sore from traveling so far and back. I went downstairs and saw Conrad and Josak eating breakfast outside. I found a way to the kitchen and saw the innkeeper inside.

"Hey." I said.

She jumped some, then said, "Oh, hello again. Can I help you?"

"Can I make myself some breakfast?" I asked sleepily.

She nodded her head and I walked in and went over to the ingredients she had on the counter. I grabbed two eggs and some spices, then found a pan and put it over a flame on the stove. I cracked the eggs into it and added a few spices, then used the sptula to push the cooking egg around in a pan.

"Do you cook often?" The innkeeper asked.

"Yeah. It started out as a hobby when I was younger, but then I got really good at it and started loving cooking. After a while, I guess I stopped eating what other people made because it paled in taste in comparison." I said. I then took the pan off the stove and scraped the eggs onto an awaiting plate. I went over to the sink and washed the pan and the spatula, then went back to the table and sat down to eat. I grabbed a fork and started eating.

"You didn't have to wash the dishes, I would've washed them for you." The innkeeper said.

"Nah, it's rude to leave a mess and have someone else clean it up." I said. I quickly finished my breakfast and washed my dishes.

"Hey, can I take a cup of water?" I asked.

"Sure." The innkeeper said.

"Arigatou." I said. I then grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water and went back to my room. Again, Wolfram was still asleep. I sighed and walked over to the window and opened it. I then climbed out and up, onto the roof and leaned against the chimney. I took a sip of water and relaxed under the warmth of the sun and listened to the soothing chirps of the birds.

All the sudden, a paper blew into my face and I pulled it away and looked at it. It was written crudely in the human version of, 'Shinmakuese', and said, "Wanted, good looking young men to compet in the annual executioners' tournament."

I raised an eyebrow and went, 'tch'. I then heard Conrad's and Josak's voices below.

"This looks like a good idea. Doesn't Morgif need a human life to activate his full power anyway?" Josak asked Conrad. I crawled over to the roof and peered down.

"Josak, I will not endanger her majesty's life by letting her enter this tournament." Conrad said My eye twitched and I thought to myself, _Let me make my own god damn decisions._

"What? Are you going to be her babysitter all her life?" Josak said.

"Yes, for as long as her majesty lets me." Conrad said smugly.

I glared at both of them since I didn't know which one to be more angry at. After a while of silence, Josak asked Conrad, "Hey Conrad, what's a fruitcake?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps an earth cuisine?" Conrad said.

"Is it good or bad? It has the words, 'fruit', and 'cake' in it, so it sounds good, but the way she used it made it sound like it was supposed to be an insult." Josak said.

"Maybe you can apologize to her and ask." Conrd said.

"Apologize for what? There was no harm done, she got the sword, and after she's rested, we can head out." Josak said.

I glared at Josak, then thought to myself, _Payback time._ I stretched out my arm that had the glass of water in its hand and tipped the glass over. The water dropped a good two stories before landing on Josak. He immediatly jumped up and Conrad stared at him in surpise.

"What the hell?!" Josak yelled.

I whistled and they looked up at me.

"Your majesty! I thought you were sleeping!" Conrad yelled up. He then realized something and yelled, "Your majesty! Why are you on the roof!? Please get down from there! It's dagngerous!"

I sighed, then yelled down, "Two things! One, for the last time, DON'T TALK ABOUT ME! EVEN WHEN YOU THINK I'M NOT LISTENING! And two," I stood up and jumped off the roof and landed in front of a surprised Conrad and Josak.

"You don't have to babyssit me Conrad, I can take care of myself." I then put the glass on the table and looked at Josak. "You should really keep an eye on the weather. You never know when it's gonna rain or someone's gonna drop out of the sky." I said to Josak. I then turned and walked back into the inn.


	9. Angel, Arena, and Ai Shiteru

Please keep in mind as you read this chapter that I can change whatever I want.

Also, whoever said Yuuri's first kiss couldn't be cute? ;)

:) Thank you.

* * *

I had locked the door to Wolfram's and my room so Josak and Conrad couldn't enter. I didn't care how late into the morning it was! I was tired and I wanted them to leave me alone. And just to make sure they couldn't get in, I stole all the keys there were for this room, that way they couldn't go to the innkeeper for a spare.

I was half asleep on my bed. I was laying so I was facing Wolfram, that way the light from the window wouldn't hurt my eyes. _Wolfram looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ I thought to myself. I shook my head and thought to myself, _I sound just like a schoolgirl getting a crush on the hottest guy in school! What the heck's wrong with me?!_

Wolfram stirred some and I looked at him. He tossed and turned some, then quickly sat up and clutched his head as he became dizzy. I got out of bed and pushed him down so he was laying on his bed again.

"Baka, don't sit up so fast." I said as I crossed my arms.

Wolfram sat up again and said, "I'll do whatever I want."

"Sure, sure, and I'll jump off a skyscraper." I said with a wave of my hand.

"What's a skyscraper?" Wolfram asked curiously.

I stared at him in disbelief, then laughed and said, "I'll explain it to you later."

Wolfram glared at me and I said, "I'll go get you something to eat." I then grabbed one of the spare keys I had stolen and walked over to the door. Before I opened it, I turned to Wolfram and said, "No matter what, don't let Conrad and Josak in."

"Why?" Wolfram asked with a confused expression on his face.

"'Cause they're annoying as sin, even if one of them IS my godfather." I said as my eyebrow twitched. I then opened the door, then closed it, and made sure it was locked. I then went down the hall and found my way to the kitchen again. I went inside and looked around at the ingredients. _Hmm, there's not much here... but I could make onigiri... _I then gathered the necessary ingredients and started cooking. _Hmm... What should I put in the onigiri?... _I asked/thought to myself. I looked around and found some strawberries which I thought would be perfect. As soon as the rice was done, I rolled it into triangular shapes and put a strawberry in each of them. In the end, I waas able to make six. I quickly washed the dishes and started heading back to my room, with the onigiri on a plate in my hand, when my instincts told me I should take a different route. I instantly grew cautious of everything around me as I slowly headed downstairs so I could go outside. So far so good... but everything was too quite. There weren't even any birds chirping. I was standing outside the door to the inn when I observed my surroundings. I slowly crept down the wall with my back to it until I was under my window. I jumped up and grabbed onto the window ledge and pulled myself up. I looked inside the window and saw Wolfram wasn't anywhere to be seen.

My instincts started going haywire and I couldn't understand why. I headbanged the window to open it since my hands were occupied, (One holding a plate and the other holding onto the ledge) and it opened with a creak. I set the plate in the room and climbd into it.

"Wolfram?" I asked as I looked around. I walked over to the door and saw it was locked. I then checked the keys I had stolen and saw they were all there.

_Wolfram couldn't have left then, but where is he?..._ I looked around the room, then outside. I gasped when I saw there was no longer an, 'outside'. It was just an endless pitch black abyss. I backed away from the window and ran to the door. I unlocked it and yanked it open. The hallway was no longer there, it, too, was an endless black abyss. I backed up a couple of steps and fell onto my backside. The room I was in soon disappeared and I was sitting in darkness.

"What's going on?..." I asked myself. I clutched my head as my instincts caused a sharp pain to go through it.

Then, an illusion played out in front of me.

There was a small girl, only seven or eight, sitting, crying, in the middle of a circle of children.

"Look! It's Witch Anna!" One kid said.

"Oooh, what curse are you gonna put on us today?" Another kid mocked.

"I'm not a witch..." The small girl cried.

"Wi-itch Anna, Wi-itch Anna. Gonna put put a curse on us today? You'll be burned at the stake!" Several kids sang.

Anna cried harder and I yelled at the kids, "Cut it out!" They ignored me and continued to tease the girl. I was about to go over to them to yell at them, but all the sudden, they were covered in blood, dead on the ground. The girl was untouched and I gasped when I saw who was standing in front of her.

It was me.

Well, a younger version at least. I stared at myself in shock and the younger me turned to look at me. My, er, her? eyes were blank and had no emotion in them. I then knew what I was seeing. It was a dark memory from my child hood. I remembered what had happened.

I was at a baseball stadium and I had been wandering around looking for the bathrooms. It was then that I had ran across a girl that was being bullied and teased. It had been the first time I had ever seen someone so hurt while others found 'joy' in this hurt. I had been so angry then, that the next thing I knew, the kids were dead and the girl was still crying. Not because of the bullies taunts, but because of all the death that had just happened in front of her.

My parents had immediatly taken me home and I sulked for weeks, not fully realizing what had happened. My parents concluded that since I found it so unjust, I had created a different 'me', an alter ego of sorts. This alter ego was cold and merciless against anyone who was cruel for evil purposes. It took my parents a long time to coax me out of my sulking and several months afterwards to try and help me teach myself to not let that other self take control.

But now, I was standing there, staring at this... this... alter ego. It then said something, but I didn't hear it.

"What?" I asked timidly.

"Kill..." I faintly heard it say, "Kill everyone, anything, everything..." It's face stayed the same, no emotions, none.

"No! I don't want to kill everyone! I want to protect everyone!" I yelled at myself.

"Why'd they all have to die?" The girl Anna cried out from behind my other self.

My alter ego smiled evily and said, "Kill Wolfram."

"No!" I yelled.

I then sat up in a cold sweat to find myself in an unfamiliar room that had everything white. I quickly realized it was a hospital.

"Huh?" I said to myself as I looked around, still sweating.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled at me as he pulled a curtain back.

"Eh? Wolfram? What happened?" I asked, still looking around worriedly. I then looked at him and couldn't help but feel a pain in my chest when I thought back to the words my other self had said. _"Kill Wolfram."_ I quickly shook my head side to side and put my hands over my ears.

"Yuuri! Are you alright?" Wolfram asked worriedly as he rushed over to me and pulled my hand away from my ear so I could hear him.

"What happened?" I asked as I felt my eyes start to water.

"You went somewhere to get me something to eat, but I didn't want to just sit there and wait, so I started reading the book about Morgif. I came across a part that concerned me though. It said, 'that if you're bit by Morgif, soon after, you will have nightmares about the worst memory you have.' I got worried since I learned you got Morgif my yourself and I had no idea if he had bit you or not. So, I left to look for you and found you passed out in the kitchen. When I couldn't wake you up, I imediatly got Conrad and Josak and we ended up bringing you here." Wolfram answered.

"So... it was just a dream?..." I asked no one in particular. _No..._ I thought to myself, _It was a dream about the worst memory I ever had._ My eyes watered more, then finally overflowed with tears. _Those kids did die, I killed them!_ I covered my eyes with my hands and completely forgot where I was at the moment. I then felt someone's arms wrap around my shoulders, and not caring who it was, I buried my face in their chest. Their left hand reached up and started stroking the back of my head as I continued to cry. _I didn't want to kill those kids!_ I thought to myself, _I just wanted them to stop bullying that girl!_

I continued to cry for a while, and the person whom's arms I was in waited patiently for me to stop. I slowly stopped crying as I felt myself getting tired and the person moved some, and the next thing I knew, they were holding a handkerchief in front of me for me to use. I looked up and quickly realized it was Wolfram who had been holding me the whole time. I blushed and looked away from him, but he just pushed the handkerchief closer to me and said, "Here."

I accepted the handkerchief and wiped my eyes with it and Wolfram said, "I don't know what you dreamed about, but I wish I could have dreamed it for you, that way you wouldn't be carrying all the grief you are now."

I gasped and felt my eyes start to water again. "Baka!" I yelled at him. I didn't want him to know what had happened! Tears overflowed from my eyes again and Wolfram reached his hand forward and said in a concerned voice, "Yuuri..."

I slapped his hand away and said, "Don't ever, _ever,_ say that again. It's my burden to bear, not yours!" I got up on the opposite side of the bed and felt my legs buckle. Wolfram had quickly gotten to my side and caught me, but I immediatly pushed myself away from him and stood on my legs shakily. "I... I need to think... by myself." I quickly ran out the door of the room and ran down the hallway, avoiding nurses as I went. I heard Wolfram running after me, so I quickly took different turns and found myself outside. It was late out and the moon was high in the sky. "Yuuri!" I heard Wolfram yell from the entrance I had just exited from. I turned and saw he was still running towards me, so I immediatly went towards the closest tree and scaled it quicker than I thought I could. I was well hidden in the tree's foilage and I could see Wolfram below.

"Yuuri! I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to make you sad!" Wolfram yelled up to me. I didn't respond, I just sat on the branch while fighting back the tears that were trying to escape.

I whispered to myself, "I didn't want them to die, I didn't want to kill them." A sob escaped my throat and I whispered to myself, "I don't want to kill Wolfram..." I felt my heart twist and turn and realized something and laughed at myself some.

"I'm a real idiot. I'm falling in love..." I criticized myself, although I was smiling. I used the handkerchief Wolfram had gave me and wiped the new tears away again. I heard a branch snap and looked down. Wolfram had started climbing the tree and was about halfway to where I was at and had snapped a small branch that he shouldn't have used. He was holding on to a stronger branch so he didn't fall, then he climbed on top of the branch. He then looked up and saw me and pleaded, "Yuuri! I'm sorry! Please go back to your room."

I shook my head and said, "I just need to think a while, please?"

Wolfram had a mix of anger and hurt in his eyes and he continued up the tree. I watched as he tried climbing up to where I was. After a while of him stumbling, falling, then continuing forward, he finally reached the branch I was on.

"Jeez, how did you get up here so fast?" Wolfram asked.

"Skill." I said proudly. Wolfram glared at me and said, "Can a wimp really have any skills?"

My eye twitched and I said, "At least it doesn't take a _wimp_ an hour to climb a tree."

Wolfram sat on the branch and said, "You just admitted you're a wimp."

"Not a wimp." I said. I quickly stood up and climbed to higher branches.

"Hey!" Wolfram yelled after me. I turned around some and stuck my tongue out at him. I smiled as I watched him try to get back up to me. I got to a sturdy branch, then walked out as far as I could on it. Wolfram eventually got to it and yelled, "Yuuri! Get closer to the trunk, it's dangerous out there!" I raised an eyebrow and smiled. I then stood on the branch and started bouncing up and down on it, then eventually jumping.

Wolfram stared at me, shocked, as he tried holding on to the branch for dear life.

"Yuuri stop! You'll break it, fall, and die!" Wolfram yelled.

I yelled to him, "If you want me to stop, come stop me." Then I mumbled to myself, "I've killed so many, my death would just be Karma paying me back. Then again, can anything even kill me?" Wolfram, of course, didn't hear that statment. Instead he was actually trying to do what I said and stop me. The closer he got to me, the harder it was for him to hold on. My heart twisted and I started bouncing again instead if jumping. I stared at Wolfram, amazed he was even trying to stop me. I momentarily paused and stared at him, contomplating why he was doing that. He used my distraction to get over to me quickly, then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the trunk of the tree, almost falling himself. He sat down with his back against the trunk and let out a sigh of relief.

I stared at him, amazed. "Why?" I asked him.

"Why what?" Wolfram asked.

"Why'd you stop me?" I asked as I sat down in front of him on the branch.

Wolfram looked at me like I had asked the dumbest question in the world and asked, "Are you suicidal or something?"

I looked at him, shocked, then said, "No, I knew I would've survived if I fell."

"Well I didn't know that! And still, I wouldn't want you to risk hurting yourself." Wolfram said.

I looked at him, then twisted myself around so I was laying on the branch with the back of my head on Wolfram's lap.

"He-hey!" Wolfram stuttered, surprised.

"I'm tired." I stated. I was, all the crying I did today tired me out. I mentally slapped myself and thought, _The deadly trained ninja, who's killed many and still mourns the death of their first few victims, and was trained to hide their emotions, cried, in front of a boy no less._

I slowly started drifting off to sleep and was hoping I wouldn't have _that_ dream again.

I felt oddly warm as sleep took over me.

* * *

Wolfram looked at his sleeping fiancee as a million thoughts ran through his head.

_Is she suicidal? Is she crazy? What the heck is up with her? _

Wolfram shook his head to try and clear it, but noticed something in his fiancee's hand. He reached out and opened her hand from the death grip she had around the object, then he realized it was the handkerchief he had given her. She stirred some as the handkerchief was taken from her. _She held onto it the whole time?_ Wolfram asked himself. He stared at his fiancee in disbelief.

But then what she had said to him earlier resounded in his mind. _'It's my burden to bear, not yours!'_ He shook his head as he became angry.

"Wimp, anything you have to suffer through, I'll suffer through it with you if you just let me." Wolfram told her.

Yuuri, however, just stayed still and continued to sleep. Wolfram sighed and looked to his left where the sun was starting to rise.

He looked back down at Yuuri and saw that she looked like an angel with the way the sun cast its rays over her. Wolfram took her wig off her head so she could have a break from it, and her black hair flowed out and around her. _She looks like a fallen angel._ Wolfram couldn't help himself as he leaned down slowly. His lips pressed against an upside down pair, and after a moment he pulled away with a smirk.

"You're my angel, and don't forget that." Wolfram said to her.

* * *

After Yuuri had woke up and finally agreed to climb down the tree, the group left to head for the festival. They decided that if they were going to get some life force, they could get it at the festival.

Yuuri wasn't thrilled about this, but she knew she needed to kill someone. When she had been told that the people she would be fighting were convicts that were scheduled for execution, she finally agreed to it. Albeit, reluctantly.

She had donned her disguise again, wondering how her wig had come off in the first place. She went to the stall where people signed up.

"Hmm, you don't look that strong, but you are kind of cute and that's enough to get the crowd excited. Alright then, you're in." The man at the desk in the stall said.

* * *

"Uhh, thanks?" I said unsurely. I parted ways with Wolfram and the others so I could go to the room where the fighters waited. I walked into the room and saw a bunch of warriors look at me. I glared at them and they laughed, which pissed me off to no extent. I ignored them and started looking at the armor I was allowed to use. I grabbed the smallest breastplate and donned it, along with a pair of pauldron. I couldn't quite find anything else to wear since I was so small, so I decided to just fight with what I had.

"Oh my dearie, how young are you?" I suddenly heard someone ask me. I turned and saw an elderly old woman.

"You seem too young to be here, you should leave while you still can." She said to me.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I came here of my oown free will. I need to fight." I said.

"You poor thing. The only reason anyone would willingly work here at such a young age would be if they were in desperate need of money." The woman said. "I'm only here because my son is ill and I don't have enough money to pay for treatment for his illness."

I slumped my shoulders and said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hey pretty boy, better pray you're stronger than a convict. If you are, you just might get somewhere." One of the other warriors said to me.

"Slow, painful killing is a great crowd pleaser, it guarantees you'll get called back next year." A female warrior said.

I glared at them and they laughed. "If you can kill like you can glare, you'll be fine. Unless glaring's all you can do." The first warrior said.

"All right all of you, verify your que number and get ready to fight." The manager said, then everyone started heading for the door.

"Listen, bide your time if you fight, it'll make it so you won't have to kill anyone, but get out of here while you can. Sweet, innocent kids like you shouldn't have to kill people." The lady said to me.

I cringed on the inside, but said, "Sorry, I have to."

I ran off towards the arena.

* * *

I was the first cue number called and I thought, _Just my luck._

I sighed, then walked out into the arena and the crowd cheered wildly. I thought to myself, _ Ignorant bastards. Don't they have anything better to do?_

I then noticed someone walking out of the opponents gate. I drew Morgif so that I'd be able to kill them quickly. I didn't care about the money, I just needed someone's life to power Morgif. I watched as the opponent walked towards me, then was shocked to realize it was the kid from the ship.

"What the? What are you doing here? Did the sea force mistake you for a pirate?" I asked, not wanting to fight anymore.

"The only one who made a mistake is you! I am a pirate!" The kid yelled at me. He then ran towards me and swung his sword, but I used Morgif to block his attack.

"What?! But why?!" I nearly yelled. He pulled his sword away and tried striking again, but I blocked once again.

"Because! When I wasn't a pirate, I was a piece of street trash! No one paid attention to me or gave me any food, nothing! So, I decided to become a pirate so I'd be able to actually survive." The kid replied.

"Then how about we bide our time? If time runs out, our lives will be spared." I said.

"The only life that will be spared is yours! I'll still be killed! The only way for the accused to leave here alive is to kill the opponent! After you're dead, I'll start my life over again!" The boy yelled at me as he swung his sword at me and I dodged or blocked each swing.

"I'll do everything I can to help you!" I yelled. He just glared at me and tried to strike. I lifted Morgif and blocked his attack. I then grabbed the hilt of his sword with my left hand, and used my right hand to slam the hilt of my sword into his gut. He coughed and fell to the ground while I held both the swords. The crowd cheered and started shouting, "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

I looked down at the kid and he glared at me. I set his sword down beside him and said, "I won't kill you, if we work together, we can get out of here alive." I gave him a smile and he looked at me stunned. I reached out my hand as an offer to help him get up. He stared at me in disbelief, then slowly reached for my hand. The next thing I knew, my instincts acted up, and a second after they did, the kid was shot through the chest by an arrow.

My eyes widened in shock. In what seemed like slow motion, he fell to the ground. My anger started to take control.

"Who shot that?! TELL ME! Who shot that?!" I screamed at the guards who were standing around the arena. I gritted my teeth. It was taking a lot of energy to supress my alter ego.

Morgif then started moaning, catching my attention and I looked at him. Then something flew into his mouth and he swallowed it.

"Eh! Morgif! Spit it out! You don't know what it is or where it's been! That's just nasty Morgif!" I yelled at him.

I suddenly heard the crowd murmuring worriedly.

"He's appears to have had a heart attack."

"He really shouldn't be watching executions at a hundred and twelve years old."

I realized something and looked at Morgif in shock. "Don't tell me, you just ate his life!?" I yelled.

Morgif's stone that was on his forehead started to glow. _Oh no, don't tell me he's activating!_ I thought to myself. All the sudden, he opened his mouth and a blew light came out of it and formed a tornado whirlwind thing.

"Morgif! Stop!" I yelled at it.

"It's the demon sword! He's a demon!" Someone yelled.

Everyone started fleeing from the stadium.

"Hold on Yuuri!" Conrad yelled as he ran towards me. I turned towards him. Bad move. The blue cyclone Morgif was spitting out hit Conrad, full force.

"Conrad!" I yelled out. I then glared at Morgif and yelled, "Stop it!"

I then heard a voice in my head.

_Call out my name, and I will obey you.._

_My name is,_

I said the name as I heard it in my head, "Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif!"

The spinning twister suddenly grew brighter, then shrank until it disappeared.

I collapsed onto the ground and looked at Morgif. "Guess you're not that pathetic after all."

Morgif smiled. I sighed and shook my head. "Leave demon!" Someone yelled at me.

I turned my head and saw the old lady who had asked me to quit the tournament.

"Uh, I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't talk to me! Leave!" She screamed, scared. I looked at her pitifully, then reached in my pocket and pulled out all the gold I had and left it for her. I then turned back to the kid on the ground and I ran towards him.

I quickly picked up his wrist and felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was weak.

"Your majesty, we have to get out of here!" Josak's familiar voice yelled out to me. I lookked up and saw him in a guard uniform running towards me. "Come your majesty, we must leave!" Josak urged.

"Take him." I said pointing to the kid. "He's still alive."

Josak looked at me bewildered, but complied and carefully picked up the kid. Wolfram than ran over towards me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him as he quickly said, "My mother's boat is at the docks. If we can get to it we can get out of here."

I nodded and tried to keep pace with him. Conrad was following close behind and Josak was carrying the kid with him in front of us. We somehow managed to get to the boat without much incident.

"Oh! It's Yuuri!" She squealed when we got on the boat.

"Later, first we need to get out of here." I said.

Cheri looked a little disappointed, but nodded her head and had her small crew have the ship depart. When i was sure we were safely away, I let out a sigh of relief. I then went to look at Josak, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He take the kid to be treated?" I asked Conrad while raising an eyebrow. He nodded and I said, "Good."

I then gave Conrad Morgif and he walked off with it, er, him? towards Cheri's room, claiming it was the, 'safest', room on the boat. I then turned to Cheri and asked, "I'm tired, can I have a room?"

Cheri got a mischivious smile and I became wary of her. "I do, but you and Wolfram are going to have to share it." She said.

My eye twitched and I said, "Fine." Cheri then led me and Wolfram to our room. As soon as we were in it and she had left, Wolfram ran to the bathroom and vomited into it.

_Oh yeah, I forgot he gets seasick..._ I sighed, then walked over to the bathroom doorway. I looked at Wolfram and sighed. "You call me the wimp, and yet you can't even stay on a boat without puking."

Wolfram glared at me, but was stopped mid-glare by the need to vomit into the toilet. I grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them and he yelped. He smacked my hands away and I just smiled. "Better?" I asked.

"No." Wolfram said angrily. I looked at him stunned. "But I'm sure I hit the right pressure points..."

"You did, but now I'm going to be dizzy when we get back. I don't want to be stuck in bed when I should be with-, er, protecting you!" Wolfram yelled.

_Did he say with?_ I thought to myself.

"If you haven't noticed Wolf, I can take care of myself." I said. I then yawned and turned to leave the bathroom. "I'm going to bed." I stated as I walked out of the room. I walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. I was about to drift off to sleep, but Wolfram came out of the bathroom and said, "Yuuri..."

I glared at him sleepily and said, "What?"

He bit his lip, then opened his mouth to ask something, but then closed it again. I thought he was doing a good impression of a fish. He finally said, "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "You were going to ask something, what?"

I was becoming curious enough for my curiosity to take priority over sleeping.

"Nothing." Wolfram repeated, keeping his eyes from meeting mine.

"Tell me." I was starting to sound like a kid who wanted to know what a fancy word meant and no one would tell them.

"It's nothing." Wolfram repeated. I got out of bed and walked over to him and grabbed his cheek and pulled it. "Tell. Me."

Wolfram looked at me and his eyes softened some. He then avoided my gaze and looked down to the floor. I let go of his cheek, seeing how it wasn't going to help. He reached up and rubbed his cheek and he looked adorable at that moment. I sighed, then turned on my heel and walked over to the bed. I took of the wig and place it on the night stand and sat on the bed. I got my contact case and put the colored lenses in it. I then laid down on the bed with my back towards Wolfram and said, "I won't stop asking what you wanted to ask me, so you might as well tell me now." Wolfram said nothing. I waited a while, but silence. I rolled my eyes and waited for something to happen. I heard Wolfram's footsteps walking towards the bed, so I quickly closed my eyes to pretend to be asleep. I knew sometimes people talked to themselves when they thought no one was listening, I was hoping Wolfram was like that. I knew he was standing behind me, so I waited.

"Yuuri?..." I heard him ask. I didn't respond to add to the image I was asleep. He sighed, then walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on it. I could tell he was now laying on his back, and I cracked my eye open some to look at him. I had to quickly close it since he was looking right at me. I waited and finally heard his question he wanted to ask. "Yuuri, do you love me?" He whispered. I still pretended to be asleep, but wanted to yell, 'YES!', to him. He sighed, then turned onto his other side, facing away from me. I slowly edged myself closer to him and whispered, "Baka. Ai shiteru."

Wolfram jumped and I laughed at him. "I thought you were asleep!" He yelled. He then contemplated something and asked, "What does, ai shiteru, mean?"

I smiled and put my finger to my lips as a sign that I wasn't going to tell him. I then turned my back towards him and actually fell asleep.

* * *

Wolfram had tried to wake Yuuri up, to find out what ai shiteru meant, but to no avail. He finally gave up and went on the top deck where his brother was.

"Hello Wolfram." Conrad said with a cheery smile.

Wolfram just grumbled and leaned his elbows on the railing and looked out at the sea.

Conrad raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Wolfram hesitated a second, then said, "Yuuri won't tell me what ai shiteru means."

Conrad smile grew wider and he said, "I know what it means."

Wolfram immediatly looked at his older brother and asked, "What? What does it mean?"

Conrad chuckled and turned so he could walk off.

Wolfram slumped his shoulders since no one would tell him. Conrad took a few steps, but then turned his head towards Wolfram and said, "Ai shiteru is Yuuri's native language for, I love you."

Wolfram then stood there shocked, then happy. She loved him.

* * *

I AM TIRED. I hope you enjoyed this chappy.

Am I making it too sappy? I mean, I love Yuuram, but still... I'm not sure where the line between, 'Not sappy', and, 'Sappy', was drawn.

*sighs* I still have a bunch of plot to go... Jeez, by the time this fic is done, I'll have graduated. And, since you don't know my age, that is a LONG time away.

Oh well, GO YUURAM! ^^


	10. Prank Wars, ONE

Ah-ha-ha, Gomenesai, I was... busy... Well, uhh, here's the next chappy.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle

My instincts awoke me and I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly. I looked around and everything seemed peaceful, but my instincts always awoke me when they knew something was wrong. I slowly got out of bed, then realized Wolfram was asleep in the bed. I rolled my eyes, then silently left the room. Everything seemed eerily quiet as I walked down the hall.

"Yep, something's _definately_ wrong." I said to myself sarcasticly.

All the sudden, someone screamed and I turned in the direction it came from and started sprintong towards where I heard the scream come from. When I got to the doorway of the room the scream came from, I saw Cheri looking guilty and Morgif laying on the ground. Conrad and Josak were also in the room and they looked slightly annoyed.

"Uhh, what happened?" I asked as I walked over in front of Cheri and picked up Morgif. Something seemed different about him, but I couldn't place my finger on it...

"I'm so sorry your majesty!" Cheri suddenly exclaimed.

"Eh?" I said, completely confused.

Cheri then held out her hand and in it was Morgif's stone and she said, "I just wanted to look at him since he was such a rare object, but when I picked him up, he bit me! I dropped him and his stone just popped out of his forehead."

I sighed, then took the stone from her and looked at it. "Well, you should probly rest since you'll have a nightmare from him biting you." I said.

I then looked at the stone, then at Morgif. I was trying to think of someway to fix him, but then something occured to me. _On earth, people always make stronger weapons than someone else. That's how the damn nuke was made..._ I resolved myself and turned towards Josak and he seemed surprised at the sudden action.

I held out my hand with the stone and said, "I trust Morgif's stone to you."

"Eh?!" He exclaimed.

"You seem to really care for this country, enough so that you were brave enough to insult me." I said. I looked him in the eyes and said, "You truly care for this country, that's enough for you to earn my respect and trust."

Everyone looked at me surprised, and Josak took the stone from me and looked at it. "And what if I betray your trust? What if I sell it to another country?" he asked.

I shrugged and said, "If you think it will help this country, then go ahead."

Josak raised an eyebrow, then smiled and put the stone in one of his pockets.

"Aww, but I thought it would've made a good jewlry piece..." Cheri said.

"Cheri." I said sternly as I looked at her.

"Fine." She said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

I smiled, then said, "Well, I'm going back to my room."

"Don't you mean your's and Wolfram's room?" Cheri said slyly.

"And who's fault is that?" I said as I looked at her. She just giggled and left.

I sighed, then said, "Why me?" _I may like him, but sharing a bed before marriage is just a little too... soon..._ I then left the room and returned to mine and saw Wolfram was still asleep. I stood there a moment, then said, "Well this is boring." An evil idea suddenly popped into my mind and I grinned evily. I quickly and silently left and went to find Cheri's room. I found it, and thankfully, she wasn't inside. I snuck over to her vanity and grabbed bright pink nail polish and some make up. I went back to my room and grinned evily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle

It was dinner time and Conrad, Josak, Cheri, and I were all at the dining table.

"Where's Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

I shrugged and said, "He should be coming soon. Anyway, how's the kid doing?"

"He's doing fine. His injuries have been treated and all he can do now is rest." Conrad said.

Just then, Wolfram walked in and it took all my willpower to keep from bursting out laughing.

He had dark purple eye shadow on, along with bright red lipstick, deep pink blush, and he had on mascara. Not to mention, his nails were pink.

Everyone stared at him in shock, and I did my best poker face of being in shock. Cheri then ran over to him and said, "Wolfy! You should've asked for my help! Those colors don't suit you at all!"

"What are you talking about mother?" Wolfram asked, completely confused.

Josak started chuckling while trying to keep himself from laughing and Conrad sighed and put his head in his hand.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you Yuuri?" Conrad asked me.

"Moi?!" I asked, immitating being in shock that he would even accuse me. "I would never!" I lied.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Wolfram demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on Wolfy, I'll help you find your colors!" Cheri exclaimed as she dragged Wolfram off to, what I could presume, was her room.

"And you did that, why?" Conrad asked.

"I get bored easily..." I said while trying to act innocent.

Josak finally started laughing and said, "That was a good one your majesty!"

"It's just Yuuri, 'kay?" I said as I grinned widely.

Josak contiued to laugh and said, "All right, Yuuri."

Wolfram stormed back into the room with a wet cloth and it was apparent that he had been trying to get the make up off. "Why the hell won't it come off?!" He yelled at me.

"Because you need make up remover to get it off..." I said innocently. Josak cracked up again and Wolfram glared at him.

"Oh, and nice nails by the way." I said with a smirk. He looked at his nails and his face whitened. He threw up his hands in frustration and stormed out of the room.

"You do know, that he's going to get you back for this." Conrad said as he watched his younger brother storm off.

I thumped my fist on my chest and said confidantly, "No one can out prank the prank master!"

Josak smiled and said to Conrad, "I like the new queen, she's..."

"Unpredictable..." Conrad said as he covered his eyes with his hand. To confirm that statement, I grabbed the tablecloth and yanked it away from the table, but left all the dinner ware on the table. With the table cloth in my arms I said, "Wow, it actually worked!"

Josak applauded me and Conrad just smiled and shook his head side to side.

"And for my next trick!" I announced, "I will disappear!" And with that, I unfolded the table cloth so it blocked Josak's and Conrad's view of me, then I dove under the table and quietly yet quickly crawled under it and ran out the door without them noticing. I silently chuckled to myself, then walked to the top deck. I walked over to the railing and saw Shin Makoku on the horizon. I sighed, then leaned on the rail guard and said to myself, "Just why exactly was I brought here?..."

After a while, someone tapped me on my shoulder, and I turned around, only to be greeted by a meringue pie to my face. I wiped my eyes off and saw Wolfram standing there with a smirk.

"Really? A pie to the face? That's the best you could do?" I asked boredly.

Wolfram smirked and said, "But it still got you."

I raised an eyebrow, then pointed behind him towards the ocean and said, "Whale!"

He quickly turned around and I put a note on his back without him realizing it, then ran off.

"Hey!" He yelled as he chased after me. I ran into the closest bathroom and hid in it. After I was sure he was gone, I got a towel and wiped the pie off my face. I walked out of the bathroom and started strolling around boredly. I ran into Josak and he asked, "Are you the one that put that note on Wolfram?"

I grinned and nodded. He chuckled, then said, "Nice."

"He have any any idea?" I asked.

Josak shook his head side to side and I laughed.

"Might I ask why you two are pranking each other your majesty?" Josak asked.

"It passes time when you're bored." I said with a shrug. "Any idea when we'll be home?" I asked.

"About half an hour." Josak answered.

"'Kay." I said, then I walked off. I continued walking around when I ran into Conrad.

"Wow, I just saw Josak too." I said in mock surprise.

Conrad sighed and said, "Must you two prank each other?"

"Would you rather I prank you?" I asked as I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Conrad cleared his throat and said, "Carry on."

"Didn't think so." I said as I walked past him.

I went back to the top deck and saw some of the crew preparing the boat to be docked.

"Wow, this was a pretty boring boat trip..." I said to myself.

"Yuuri!" I heard Cheri call from behind me. I turned towards her and saw the boy I saved standing beside her. "He's completely healed and agreed to be part of my crew!" Cheri exclaimed happily.

I smiled and said, "That's good."

The boy avoided eye contact, but said, "Thank you... for saving my life."

"No problem." I said with a smile. The boat rocked some and docked.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said to Cheri as I waved bye and started heading off the boat. I had gotten onto the docks when I saw Wolfram and he was holding another pie. My eyes widened as he threw it at me, so I jumped back to dodge it, but then I realized how stupid that was. Everyones' eyes widened as I fell backwards off the dock. I hit the water, then swam to the surface to breath. "You idiot!" I yelled at him.

"You're the one that jumped backwards!" Wolfram yelled down. I rolled my eyes, and was about to swim towards the shore when I felt a familiar sensation. I sighed, then said, "Here we go again..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle

I was floating on my back in the river with Shiori looking at me. My violin case was floating beside me and I was dressed in my normal attire.

"Hey Shiori," I yelled up to her.

"Yes little sister?" Shiori asked boredly.

"What would you think if you saw a girlish looking guy walking down the street with a sign on his back that said, 'Bi'?" I asked.

"I'd think it was possible." Shiori said. I sighed, then grabbed my violin case and started swimming towards the edge of the river. I climbed out and said, "Next time, I'll kill you for that."

"Sure sure, want to listen to some music?" Shiori asked as she held up her ipod touch.

"Depends, what song?" I asked.

"The Game, by Disturbed." She answered.

"Sure." I said as I took the left earbud from her and put it in my ear.

*Ending of the song*

'Is she not right?

Is she insane?

Will she now run for her life

in the battle that ends this day?

Is she not right?!

Is she insane?!

Will she now run for her life

Now that she LIED TO ME!

The little b****,

She went and she told a LIE!

Now she will never tell another.

A LIE!

The little b****,

She went and she told a LIE!

Never F***ING LIE TO ME!'

"You really had to play the clean version?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle

Sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter! Like I said before, I've been busy. I APOLOGIZE! Don't hate me...

But this might make you hate me...

I LOST THE GAME!!!


	11. Poison, Secrets, and SORRY ITS LATE!

OMG! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! Without further delay, chapter 11!

I was sitting in the 'basement' as Shiori wrapped bandages around my left arm.

"Geez, only you would get scratched by a poison dart on a simple mission." Shiori said as she tied off the bandages right above my elbow.

"Simple? Since when is sneaking into the mansion of a mafia boss to steal the illegal transaction documents simple? He had poison fricken darts! And I'm still trying to figure out how in the fucking world he got GIANT AXES!" I yelled at her. She glared at me, then flicked my arm where the dart had hit and I yelped.

"Still, just be careful next time. That was some rare poison with an even rarer antidote. You're just lucky mom and dad keep every antidote known to man here." Shiori scolded me. Her eyes softened some, then she said, "Besides, you're my little sister and you're irreplaceable in more ways than one. Not only would the whole family be sad if you died, but so would a lot of other people."

"Tch, yeah right. Only you guys would be sad. And besides, if they didn't want me to die, why would they raise me to be a ninja?" I spat out at her.

"Like I'd know. Anyway, remember, no sleeping for the next twenty four hours and-" Shiori started.

"And ten miligrams of the antidote every hour. I know, I know. And it has to be injected, not swallowed. Etcetera, etcetera." I said with a wave of my good arm's hand.

Shiori glared at me for interrupting her, but then turned and started packing a bag. I got off the gurney I had been sitting on while Shiori treated me, then walked over beside her as she closed the bag. She then pushed it towards me and said, "Here, in case you can't come back every hour. I even put two cans of five hour energy in there in case you got tired."

I peeked in the bag and saw there were twenty four bottles of the antidote and twenty four sterilized needles, along with the promised two cans of five hour energy. There was also a red marker.

"So who wanted those transaction documents anyway?" I asked as I made sure the bag was closed, the carefully slung it over my shoulder.

"Some ex-cop who's had a grudge against that guy for a while." Shiori answered.

"So how much profit did we make?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as how we're going to have to replace our stock of antidotes becuase of your bonehead mistake, we only made a profit of 800,000 yen." Shiori said.

"Oops..." I said.

"Just go change, we still have another mission." Shiori said.

"Eh? But if we have another mission, why would I need to change?" I asked.

"Because it's an undercover mission. You know, one where you don't draw attention." Shiori said irritably.

I just stuck my tongue out at her, then went through an entrance that led back to my room. I walked into my changing room and removed my ninja uniform, then opened the back of my wardrobe and looked for something inconspicuous.

"Hey Shiori, where's the mission taking place at?" I asked her through a the small communicator I still had on my neck. (Black neck band)

"A baseball game. We're gonna be in the spectator's box as some 'lucky winners of a contest'. We're going to have to arrive early so we can hide and make it appear as though we got lost getting there. In the mission briefing that there's going to be an attempted assassination. We are to prevent it at any cost. Of course, there will be no cost, right?" Shiori's voice answered through the speaker in my ear.

"Right." I muttered into the communicator. I went through the clothes in my wardrobe and picked out a green long sleeve shirt that was a little worn and had blask sleeves. I then picked out an old pair of faded jeans. I quickly slipped them on, then put my sais up my sleeves.

I exited my 'secret' room and walked out of my bedroom into the living room.

"So who's the target?" I asked as I strolled into the room where Shiori was waiting.

"Some french dude name Le Poile Deschaure." Shiori answered.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "And the client?"

"Just said a random stalker on the note in the drop box." Shiori said.

"Is it me, or does this sound like a trap? I mean, how would a stalker of Poile guy know he's going to be assassinated?" I said to Shiori.

"It probably is a trap, which is why I'm going with you." Shiori stated.

I groaned and said, "I thought I didn't need you to babysit me on missions."

"Well, if you take a look at the condition of your left arm, you'd see it's be impossible to defend yourself properly. Isn't your arm starting to go numb already?" Shiori asked. I put my right hand on my left arm since she had been right about it slowly going numb.

"Tch, your point?" I asked her.

She smiled confidantly and said, "I rest my case." She then tossed me something and I caught it. It was a pair of leather gloves. I raised an eyebrow and she said, "Wouldn't want people asking about your left hand, now would we?" (Left hand is wrapped in bandages)

I rolled my eyes, but put the gloves on none-the-less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE STADIUM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: I have no idea what-so-ever about baseball seats, so just, imagine it's in one of those private rooms that have a window to view the diamond and only fancy rich people can afford)

Shiori and I waited from our hiding spot as the game continued and the other occupants of the room were unaware to our presence.

"Guess those two kids got lost." One of the other occupants said.

"All the better for us." Another said. I rolled my eyes at their behaviour. _Idiots._ I thought to myself. Just then, a person kicked in the door and held a gun up. Just the person I had been waiting for. I jumped out from my hiding spot and kicked the gun out of his hands. He stared at me stunned for a brief second, then took off. I chased after him in close pursuit. People stared at us in shock as we ran through the halls and seats. He even pushed a baby carriage out in front of me and I stopped it and made sure the mother got her baby before continuing the pursuit. I almost lost him, but Shiori said through the communicator, "Yuuri, take a break. If you do too much, the poison will spread throughout your body faster. Besides, isn't it time you took the antidote again?"

"Fine." I said into the communicator. Even though I knew I could continue, I needed the antidote or I'd be dead.

I quickly found the closest girls restroom and entered it and went into one of the stalls. I opened the bag and pulled out one of the containers, and one of the needles. I toke the needle out of its bag, then took the cap off it and held it in my teeth. I pushed the needle through the cork top of the antidote bottle, then drew out fifty miligrams, although, only ten miligrams of it was antidote. (You do know that the rest is just filler stuff so it doesn't sting as bad, right?) I rolled up my sleeve and saw my veins were turning blue right above the bandages. I quickly pushed the needle into my skin, ignoring the pain since I've dealt with worse, and injected it.

I then took the needle out and put the cap back on. I took the red marker out of the bag and marked the needle with an X, then put it back in the bag. I did the same to the bottle, then also put it in my bag.

I rolled my sleeve back down and exited the restroom to find myself face to face with five men in suits.

_Shit._ I thought to myself.

"Come with us." One of the mafia men said. I glanced around and carefully observed my surroundings. There were too many witnesses around to fight them without revealing myself, and I could easily see the outlines of guns hidden in their clothes.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, trying to delay them in hopes Shiori would find me.

"The old man wasn't hard to get to talk when he had a gun to his head." Another one of the mafia members said.

I bit my lip. I knew they had already killed him. These were cold, ruthless, killers. In a way, I was the same, except I fought on the side of good.

I quicky looked around again and then remembered something. On the off chance Shinou wanted to be helpful today, if I jumped into some water, would he take me to Shin Makoku? But then I'd have to deal with these thugs when I got back... But it would give me some time to cure the poison... I decided it'd be best to rid myself of the poison first, so I ran past the mafia members, and heard them come running after me in close pursuit.

I ran through the park and got to the river I had fell in only weeks before, right after my violin recital.

I jumped off the bank and landed in the river I heard some splashes behind me, but I already felt the pull of the whirlpool. I clutched my bag close to me and made sure I had a firm grasp as I started going to the other world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHIN MAKOKU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I gasped for air as soon as I emerged and looked around my surroundings quickly. I was in a fountain and there were female guards with spears starting to surround me.

"Halt! Who are you?" One of them yelled at me.

"O-oi! It's just me!" I said as I stood up and felt a lily pad slide off my head.

The guards gasped, then said, "It's her majesty!" They immediatly started apologizing and I told them it was alright.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty." Another voie greeted me. I turned to see a small girl with amethyst eyes and long white hair.

"Oh, uh hello. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I asked since she obviously wasn't a guard.

"I am Ulrike, the priestess of this shrine." Ulrike answered.

"Oh," I gave a slight bow, "Nice to meet you, but aren't you a little young to be a priestess?"

"Actually, I'm eight hundred years old your majesty." Ulrike answered.

"Eh? You look like you can't be older then twelve at the most!" I exclaimed.

Ulrike giggled and said, "I'm flattered your majesty. I already sent word to your advisors that you arrived."

"Oh, thanks." I answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip (Sry, feeling a little too lazy to fill in the gaps between the events of this story)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolfram, Conrad, and Gunter came to the shrine and I noticed the guards were a little reluctant to let them in. Apparently, only girls were allowed in with a few exceptions.

"Ah, your majesty!" Gunter yelled out as he ran towards me to give me a bone crushing hug. At the last second, I side-stepped and he fell onto the ground.

"Hi Gunter." I said to him. I then turned towards Conrad and Wolfram and said, "Hello Wolf, God-father."

"Welcome back, Yuuri." Conrad said.

Wolfram stared at something, then said, "What's in the bag?" I looked down at the bag and realized I couldn't let them know, lest they find out about my 'secret' life.

"Oh, nothing." I said, keeping on a poker face.

"Liar." Wolfram said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not lying." I said with a smile.

"Yes you are." Wolfram stated.

"Am not." I said nervously.

"Then show us what's in the bag." Wolfram said.

I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead, then said, "As queen of Shin Makoku, I order you to not look in this bag."

Everyone looked at me surprised, although, Wolfram looked pissed.

"You're hiding something!" He yelled at me.

I glared at him and yelled, "Something that is none of your concern!"

Wolfram was about to yell something else, but Conrad put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Wolfram, that's enough. She already ordered us to not look in the bag, there's no reason to disobey orders."

Wolfram glared at him, then me, then shrugged off Conrad's hand and walked out of the temple to his horse. My shoulders slumped and I said, "He hates me now, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't say 'hate' your majesty." Conrad said.

"It's more like pure rage." Gunter said.

Conrad glared at Gunter which surprised me, since when did Conrad glare?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip (Castle)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I signed all the papers that had piled up for me while I was gone, stopping every hour and 'disappearing', to take the antidote. It had taken me three hours to finish all the paper work, and with nothing better to do, I strolled through the garden. It was then my instincts told me something was wrong. The bushes rustled to my right, then three ninjas jumped out and surrounded me.

"What the?" I shouted. I was about to pull out my sais when I heard Conrad yell out my name. He appeared behind one of the ninjas with his sword drawn and swung at it, but it jumped out of the way.

"Come on!" Wolfram exclaimed as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

"When did you get there?" I asked him. I hadn't sensed him come up behind me; Were my senses getting dull? Only when I felt immense pain shoot up my arm did I realize Wolfram had grabbed my injured arm. I quickly jerked my hand out of his grasp and held it close to my chest as the burning, shocking, stinging pain subsided.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Wolfram asked as he tried grabbing my hand again. I turned away and said, "Nothing, just... don't, touch me."

Wolfram looked taken aback, then concern filled his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you get hurt?" Wolfram asked.

"It's fine, just a scratch." I said. It was a scratch, just a poisoned one.

"Let me see." Wolfram said as he tried grabbing my hand again. I backed away and said, "I said it's fine."

"Then let me at least confirm that." Wolfram said as he held out his hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him then noticed movement in the shadows behind him. My eyes widened in shock as I quickly recognized a familiar glint in the shadows and I pushed Wolfram aside as I yelled, "Look out!"

Wolfram was shocked, as was I, when a shurinken flew past and scratched my left shoulder. I silently cursed at the fact I was getting slow. That was the second time in one day I had got scratched!

Wolfram quickly caught on that there was an enemy nearby and was about to draw his sword, but I grabbed his hand - using my right hand - and started dragging him down the hall.

"O-oi! Let go! I can take him on!" Wolfram yelled at me. I 'tch'-ed and continued running down the hall, dragging him behind me. I couldn't reveal _what_ I was to fight, and Wolfram probably had no clue that shurinken was poisoned. The cut on my shoulder was already starting to sting.

"Baka! Just keep running!" I yelled at him. He looked at me shocked, but I ignored it and dragged him around a corner, but stopped when I saw three ninjas awaiting me. I was about to turn to run, but saw we were quickly surrounded.

"Come with us, your majesty." One of the ninjas said as he held out his hand.

I heard Wolfram, 'tch', and saw him about to draw his sword. I quickly realized Wolfram intended to fight them. Did that idiot have any idea that you should never use a sword against ninja?

Wolfram then charged at the head ninja before I could stop him. He was completely unaware of the ninja coming towards him from the side, or the fact the other ninjas were preparing to close in on me. I glared at them, then quickly ran up beside Wolfram and punched the throat of the ninja that had tried sneaking up on him, then quickly punched two other ninjas in the same spot. I then grabbed Wolfram's wrist, yet again, and pulled him through the gap I had made in the enemy lines. I pulled him into the closest room there was, then barred it.

"What the hell! I could've taken them!" Wolfram yelled at me.

I turned to glare at him and yelled, "The only thing I saw you doing was being a moron and almost getting yourself killed! You're never supposed to use a sword against ninjas! Especially when its two agains-"

I was cut off by a sudden wave of dizziness and my vision started to double. I sank to the floor, but managaed to sit on my knees.

"O-oi! Are you alright?" Wolfram asked in a worried tone as he knelt in front of me. Before I could say anything, he looked at the scratch I had gotten on my shoulder. Even though everything was blurry, I could easily see that the veins under my skin near the wound were turning blue.

"Poison..." Wolfram whispered, shocked.

"Ya think?" I asked him sarcasticly.

"Well excuse me for being concerned!" Wolfram yelled at me. I rolled my eyes, or at least attempted to. I then lifted up my right hand to try and look at the watch I had on my wrist. It took a moment for it to come into focus, but I could just barely make out the minute hand being a little after the four.

If it was after the four, that meant I needed to take the antidote about five minutes ago.

Not good. Every second counts with this poison. And there was still the second poison to consider! I quickly looked around the room to figure out where I had taken us, but everything was too blurry for me to understand what was what. It was then I realized Wolfram had been talking to me the whole time, but his voice sounded far away.

_Shit,_ I thought to myself, _I can't hold on..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INFIRMARY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes snapped open and I immediatly sat up in bed. A million thoughts of what could've happened ran through my head.

_Did the ninjas kidnap me?_

_Did anyone find my hidden sais? _

_Is Wolfram alright?_

_Where am I?_

_What about the poison?_

_The antidote?..._

_SHIT! Did anyone look in the bag!_

I looked around and couldn't see the bag anywhere. I then checked myself and saw that I didn't have the bag, and that the poisoned cut on my shoulder had been treated.

_Maybe I'm in an infirmary?..._

I slid out of bed and felt a bit wobbly on my feet. I walked forward to the door and was about to open it when someone else did. I then saw myself come face to face with a girl that had green hair and eyes.

"Oh! Your majesty! You're up!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, umm... you are?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Gisela, the adoptive daughter of Gunter von Christ and royal doctor." She introduced herself.

"Have you seen my bag?" I asked her, trying to hide my rising panic.

She smiled at me and said, "Yes, I heard that you didn't want anyone looking in it, so I've been carrying it around." It was then that I noticed she had my bag slung over her shoulder.

"May I have it back please?" I asked her sternly.

"Not until you answer my questions." Gisela asked.

I was slightly taken aback, she wasn't afraid to say no to me. I sighed, then said, "What are your questions?"

She simply smiled and said, "May I come in to discuss this?" I gestured for her to go ahead and she stepped into the room and closed the door. Her expression suddenly became serious and she looked me straight in the eye. "Your majesty, why were you already poisoned when you arrived here?"

"Eh?" I said, staring at her in disbelief.

"When Wolfram rushed you to the infirmary yelling you were poisoned, I was the one that treated you. But, when I looked at the scratch on your shoulder, I found out that the type of poison used was only a type of poison that caused temporary immobility; But the poison affecting you was the second most deadly poison in all of Shin Makoku. Not only that, it was only five hours into treatment. So, I repeat my question; Why were you already poisoned when you arrived here?" Gisela asked.

I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead and knew there was no way I could argue with a doctor on what poison was used on me. "I'm sorry, but I can not tell you. But I must ask, did you tell anyone?"

"No, I treated you in complete secrecy." Gisela answered. "But as your doctor, I will have to warn Conrad about your safety in your world. Due to the timing of the poison treatments, I can only assume you were poisoned in your world. If your well-being is in any danger in your world, I will not allow you to return there."

"Gisela, I _can't_ allow you to not allow me to return. Besides, it's not really your choice in the matter."

Gisela's eyes narrowed at me and she said, "But it is my choice on whether or not I tell the whole castle you were poisoned in your world. You'd definatly get a royal escort then."

"Gisela." I said her name loudly, almost losing control of my temper, "I am sorry, but you MUSTN'T tell ANYONE."

"I am sorry too, your majesty, for we care about you and-"

"Don't." I interrupted, "Don't care about me, none of you, care about me. If anything, all of you should be prepared to replace me on a moment's notice."

Gisela's eyes widened in shock at me. "What are you-"

"I live a... dangerous profession in my world. A profession that affects honor hugely. If you, in any way, disallowed me to do my work, you'd greatly wound my honor. Not just mine, my family's." I interrupted her again.

"Is your profession a warrior?" She asked me, no emotion apparent in her voice.

"Similar, but less... open about what it is." I answered.

Something seemed to click in Gisela's mind and she looked on the verge of crying.

"Why do you do such things?" She asked, obviously figuring out what my profession was.

"It's not really my choice, especially when I'm practicly a master at it." I answered.

That statement seemed to hurt her more. She just looked away and held out my bag. I took the bag, then took out the two cans of five hour energy and the red marker. I then handed the bag back to her and she looked at me confused.

"There's twenty doses of antidote for the poison in there along with twenty sterile needles. I'm not completely reckless in my profession. And please, don't tell anyone." I said with a small smile. She took the bag hesitantly, her eyes never looking away from mine, then I walked out the door.

I walked down the hall and found my way into the library. I walked through some of the aisles, observing what I could. Then, when I found a secluded enough spot, I took off my left glove, then unwrapped the bandages that were around it. I looked at the scratch and saw it no longer had the signs of being poisoned and that the cut was healing. I leaned my head back against the bookshelf and sighed. _How long was I out?..._ I asked myself.

It was then that I heard a soft creak, a creak that only happened when someone was trying to be sneaky. I quickly snapped open my eyes and looked around. There were chances that if there were ninjas after me, they wouldn't hesitate to strike twice. I quickly stood and stuffed all the unwrapped bandages in my pocket, then replacing the glove, I walked over to the entrance of the library and turned the handle, but the door wouldn't budge when I pushed on it.

I immediatly turned around and searched the large room I was in, but there were many hiding places considering it was a library. I knew the window would be the easiest escape. I cautiously walked between two of the giant bookshelves, constantly looking up and behind me to try and spot the lurking shadows known as ninjas.

My senses kicked in ten-fold as I became cautious of every slight movement, every slight sound, even the change in scents. (Although, because of human limitation, it was near impossible to tell any difference, just any knockout gas or poison gas difference) I continued along and was halfway to the window when I heard a familiar puff, then whistle that I had gotten used to hearing during my training sessions. I quickly ducked, then looked around and saw the small dart that would've fit perfectly in a blow dart tube. I plucked it out of the book it had embedded itself in and smelled it. It had an anesthetic in it.

I dropped it on the floor and stepped on it, there was no reason to leave them reusable ammo. I then continued my walking, but at a slightly quicker pace, towards the windows.

"You're not normal, are you?" I heard a slightly familiar voice say. I thought back a moment and recognized it as the head ninja's voice.

"And you're just figuring this out?" I asked into the wide expanse known as a library. I stopped walking as I noticed something glimmer slightly in front of me. I looked closer and saw it was invisible string that almost no normal person would be able to see. Then I noticed there were a bunch of them. They had led me into a trap. I slid the tips of my sais out of my sleeves and felt how sharp they were. They were too dull to cut through the lines that were now blocking my way. I silently cursed at myself, then turned my back to one of the bookcases and looked around.

"You already talked with me once, so I know you're there. Why don't you just come out already?" I yelled out to the ninjas I knew were awaiting me somewhere. I was in dangerous territory, they could be anywhere and everywhere. I jumped up, using the selves as mini stopping spots, to get to the top of the bookcases.

I immediatly pulled out my sais and knocked two ninjas off the bookcase. They had been stupid enough to be stunned by my sudden action to properly compose themselves. I immediatly noticed about thirteen other ninjas and reognized one of them as the leader. I stood atop the bookcase and prepared myself for any of their attacks. I kept myself in a spot where I could keep my eyes on all of them and watched as they silently crept closer, ready to attack with whatever it was they had.

I had no where to run, they were blocking the way I needed to go.

The leader looked at me, slightly impressed and asked, "You're schooled in the way of the ninja, aren't you?"

"And you seem to be someone who likes to say 'are you' or 'aren't you' or 'something you' at the end of every question." I snapped back.

"Temper, temper." The head ninja said, then 'tsk'-ed. "Well, let's just see how good you are."

The two ninjas that I had knocked down earlier jumped back up on either side of me as the other ninjas formed a circle around me. I jumped away from the two ninjas as they were about to grab me and pulled out my sais. I heard the silent footsteps coming from behind me and quickly turned and blocked the other ninja's own sais. Something dripped from one of his sais and I recognized it as another anesthetic. I kicked him away and quickly blocked two other attacks, but got hit by one that had escaped my notice. I hissed and hit one of the ninjas on the pressure point on their neck that caused unconcioussness. He fell and I didn't have time to hear him fall.

I immediatly turned to the other ninjas and blocked three shurinken thrown at me, the smell of anesthetics apparent. I growled in frustration as, for the thr third time, or fourth, depending on how you look at it, in two days I had been scratched by something covered in some type of poison. I ignored the effects of the anesthetic however and charged towards one of the ninjas closest to me. He jumped back, do I did a 90 degree turn and knocked out the ninja that was closest to him.

I knew this was going nowhere and immediatly made a break for the windows. Five ninjas immediatly blocked my way and I reflexively aimed for and hit their pressure points. Two of them had blocked me, but the other three slumped to the ground. I was about to strike at them again when I felt something sharp hit my neck. I immediatly reached up and pulled it ouut to see it was one of those mini darts.

My eyes widened in shock as my vision became blurry. I gritted my teeth together and jumped down from the top of the bookcase. I knew I wouldn't have long before they would block my way again, but I was once again losing strength and cussing at myself for how easily I had been poisoned. Hadn't mom and dad always said to listen for that whistle? I landed most ungracefully on the ground and tried running for the window, but all that happened was a weak walk that only move me about seven feet. I silently cursed at myself, again, as I was surrounded. I already knew the outcome. I dropped my sais and stuffed my hands in my pockets as a sign of accepting defeat, but then I felt something familiar. I pulled it out and saw it was one of the bottles of five hour energy. My eyes widened as I realized it might help combet the anesthesia. I quickly opened the bottle and chugged it before the ninjas realized what I was doing.

My vision became a little more clear, but was still blurry. _So it helps a little, but not completely..._ I immediatly bent down and grabbed my sais and rolled towards the ninja leader and aimed low. He jumped back and cussed loudly at me. I immediatly swung out my arms and cut the legs of the two ninjas that had been standing beside him. They knelt and I immediatly hit the pressure points on their necks and made them pass out. I felt a familiar pain in my right arm, but hoped the five hour energy would hold out. I then struck towards the ninja that was on my left while listening to the sound of the other five ninjas coming towards me while the other on my right unsheath a dagger. I bit my lip and cracked the one ninja's nose in, which was also a pressure point, then turned towards the ninja with the dagger. I immediatly grabbed the wrist of the hand he had the dagger in and he, in turn, grabbed my free hand's wrist and it became a power struggle. Him trying to stab me, and me trying to free my wrist from him.

Another one of the ninjas, hit the ninja in a pressure point and said, "Idiot! We're not supposed to kill her!"

The ninja slumped to the floor and I immediatly aimed at the other ninja's pressure points. It was then that I felt a sharp hit to a pressure point on the back of my neck and black dots invaded my vision. I tried to turn to see who my attacker was, even though I already knew the answer. I couldn't see him, but I knew it had been the head ninja. I slowly fell to the floor as the effect of a pressure point being hit took over me.


End file.
